The Real Edward Cullen
by iamcool511
Summary: What really happens when Edward goes hunting... When Emmett and Bella decide to surprise Edward, they see somthing that will change both of their lives forever. read & review!
1. Betrayal

**-The Real Edward Cullen-**

**Disclaimer—I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Betrayal

"Beep-Beep-Beep…" my alarm clock woke me up with a start, dragging me out of a wonderful dream. I dazedly looked around for Edward, out of habit. Those darn hunting trips seemed to go on forever. Groggily, I got up and pulled together an outfit which consisted of a Forks' High School sweatshirt and jeans.

I pulled my hair back and decided to go make-upless; after all, the only guy I wanted to impress would be gone for most of the day, and if you knew Edward like I did, you would find that he was not hard to impress. Grabbing a pop-tart and gulping down some milk, I dashed out the door and into my beastly truck.

School went by incredibly slow. It was yet another bad day. Apperently while dashing out the door this morning, I forgot to grab my backpack, earning me big, fat zeros on all of last night's homework. I had to deal with the whole 20 questions thing from Mike at lunch about why I love Edward. And, to top it all off, I nearly got attacked by a badminton birdie in P.E. My whole day revolved around surprising Edward after school.

In art, I made a vase that, I have to say, was pretty good. Though the left side was a little lopsided, it would have to be my best work yet. On the side, I engraved the words "Edward and Bella Forever" and I painted it a metallic gold color; the closest thing to topaz that they had. Since Edward wasn't due home for another few hours, I decided to "surprise" him by hanging out at the Cullen's till he got back and giving him the vase. At the time, my plan sounded perfect. My day was horrible, and I thought that it was all uphill from here. Little did I know that it wasn't Edward who was going to get surprised, it was me.

Once again, I hopped into my truck, and began making my way to the Cullen's Mansion. It takes a while, only going 35mph. I reviewed my plan over and over again in my head, sure that there would be no flaws. I hid my truck in a little big of the forest by the road and jumped out, heading to the door.

Emmett, out of nowhere tapped my from behind, causing me to nearly drop the vase and let out a little shout.

"Hey there Bella!" he said in a cheerful tone.

"Hey Emmett, did you guys just get back from hunting?" I stuffed the vase under my shirt, managing to look stupid and to hide the vase from Edward's wondering eyes at the same time.

"I did. Carlisle and Esme are still out there, along with Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Edward finished a while ago and are back in the house." He replied, noticing my expression turn from sneaky to disappointed. "What's wrong, and what's under your shirt?"

After demanding him to close off his mind, I told him about my little scheme to surprise Edward, for once. Emmett seemed to think that it was a great idea. He whispered a plan in my ear.

"Ok, so here's the deal," He whispered, "we go to the door, making as little noise as possible. I hear the TV on so they must be just in the living room. I'll close my mind so Edward doesn't hear me, and you don't make any sudden movements that could blow your scent towards him. On three, we'll open the door and yell 'SURPRISE'"

I nodded in agreement and started making my way to the door. I nearly tripped twice, bet Emmett had been there to catch me. His 'Bella is falling' radar seemed to be quicker and more accurate then Edward's if that was even possible. With his strong arm around my waist, he guided me to the door.

We stood still for a second, trying to compose ourselves. Both of us were picturing the look on Edward's face when we surprise him. Standing side-by-side, we opened the door.

…

When I saw what was going on, the hole in my chest, which just recently went away, burst open. I felt like someone stuck a stick of dynamite where the hole used to be and it exploded right this very second. From the side of my eye, I could see Emmett with the same shocked expression that I wore.

Both of us were too surprised ourselves to scream 'SURPRISE,' like our plan. My eyes grew wide as I saw Edward, lying on the couch on top of Rosalie, their mouths glued to each others. His bronze hair mixed with her golden locks as they were passionately making out with each other.

In sheer surprise, I dropped my beautiful vase from my hands. The sound of the shatter against the wooden doorframe caused the two to look up. When his guilty topaz eyes met mine, tears started gushing out. I couldn't hold them in. Emmett had the same hurt look, and I'm sure if he could cry, he would be too.

When Edward locked eyes with me, I suddenly wished that I wasn't wearing sweats. I wish I had on a stunning dress, and make-up, and that my hair was as beautiful as when Alice does it. I wish that I was beautiful, even more beautiful then Rosalie. I wish that I could stun him into believing that he made the wrong choice while he was making out with her, and that he actually loved me. But when I looked deep into those Topaz eyes, the eyes that I would do anything for, I did not see one hint of regret.

I took the smashed pieces of my vase and started throwing them at him. Though most of the pieces didn't make it and the ones that did he didn't feel, I could see the pained look in his eyes. I felt like a little kid, throwing things at her problem instead of trying to solve it. I threw some of them at Rosalie too, but none of them hit her because Edward was guarding her from on top. It reminded me of how he guarded me from James.

I heard Emmett let out a sob as he grabbed me and slung me around his back. I closed my eyes just in time to feel the rush of air around me. We were running.

During the whole ride, neither of us said a word. It was the kind of silence that wasn't awkward, the kind that you need to think. After a while, Emmett stopped at a small log cabin. As soon as he set me down, he started punching tree after tree.

"Damn it Edward!" He screamed. Since I wasn't as strong or as big as Emmett, I took out my frustration on a little twig on the ground. I snapped it into a million pieces then started grinding it into the packed dirt ground.

"Damn it Rosalie…" I whispered. Things had just become perfect with Edward and me. We finally stopped fighting over when I was going to be changed, and had a set date; the day after graduation. Edward gained more control over himself and we were able to actually kiss each other. But, like everything perfect, it didn't last.

As Emmett focused on tearing down the forest, I ran into the cabin and cried. Clutching my chest, sobs took over my body. Tears streamed down my cheek as vivid images of Edward sticking his tongue down his 'sisters' played over and over again in my head like a DVD with a scratch. I found a small cot in the corner and buried myself in it, wishing that I would wake up and this would all be a dream.

I must have fell half asleep because I could feel Emmett walk in a little later and tuck a blanket over me, but I did not have enough energy to respond or move. I tried not to dream, pinching myself every time I got too drowsy. Eventually, I nodded into a deep sleep.

* * *

**a/n- Soooo… what do you think? All those in favor that Edward's a bastard, say I!… ok now review. **


	2. Confessions

**-The Real Edward Cullen-**

**Disclaimer—I own nothing!**

**A/N—thanks for the reviews you guys!! Wow, keep them coming!  **

Chapter 2: confessions

_"Bella…" a strange voice called my name in the darkness. I could recognize that voice anywhere… JAMES!_

_"Bella, it's your turn to die!" He started laughing menacingly as he walked closer and closer to me. I could make out his hideously distinct figure as he made his way over to me._

_"EDWARD!" I called out in the darkness. _

_"Ha Ha Ha!" I felt James's cool breath on my face as he stood right in front of me. "Do you think Edward will come running for you now? Do you think he actually loves you?"_

_"Yes! He loves me… He loves… me," I stuttered. I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince James or myself. _

_"Oh really? Well, take a look!" a light went on in the distance, but it was so bright I had to squint to see. When my eyes adjusted, my heart stopped at what was spilled out before them. It was the exact same scene from yesterday, but different._

_"Edward, do you love me?" Rosalie asked in an innocent voice, pouting her lips._

_"Of course I do babe. Don't ever doubt it!" Edward replied and pulled her into a passionate kiss, more heated than he ever did with me. _

_"Did you ever love that _Bella_ girl?" She scowled as she said my name._

_"Who?" Edward asked, puzzled. My eyes grew wide._

_"No one," Rosalie replied and continued making out with him. I couldn't believe it._

_"EDWARD!" I screamed, but he didn't hear me, too consumed with Rosalie's lips. I turned back to James and, with a deep breath, said "Kill me…" soon the fire started._

I awoke from the nightmare all sweaty, my breaths shallow. I looked around, then remembered where I was and shoved my head back on my pillow. I felt Emmett stroking my back.

I flipped around so I could face him, and I saw him sitting at the edge of my cot. He looked horrible. His eyes were puffy and his nose was red. He had a look of concern and sadness in his eyes as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly, noticing me looking him over. He was wearing a tight, plain white shirt and boxers.

"No, are you?" I asked him, sitting up on the cot, Indian-style.

"No," He joined me, sitting Indian-style next to me.

"I'm sorry." I looked at him with watery-eyes and gave him a small hug. He pulled me into a bear hug, not as tight as he usually did.

"I'm sorry too" he shifted his eyes to the cracked wood floor of the cabin.

I sighed, "It's not your fault, you know. You're the perfect husband. Rosalie's crazy for cheating on you."

"It's not your fault either. You're much more than you give yourself credit for." He offered me a small smile and I returned it. "You're sweet, a great friend, beautiful, and the nicest… well only, human I know."

"Why'd they do this to us?" I asked, not expecting an answer. "Why'd they start making out with each other now? It's totally out-of-the-blue."

Emmett was quiet for a while. "They had history, you know?"

I turned my body to face him, completely surprised. "They did?"

Emmett looked away, avoiding my eyes. "Sorry I didn't tell you, it just… hurts to talk about it." I stroked his hand encouragingly. "You know how Carlisle intended on Edward and Rosalie to be together?" I nodded, "Well, they were going out for the longest time. The day after they broke up, Rosalie found me and begged Carlisle to change me. I was just being used to make Edward jealous."

I looked into Emmett's eyes and saw all this pain and sadness become unmasked. "No way…"

"Rosalie and I dated for about a month or two then, but she always had a thing for Edward. Whenever we fought, Edward would always take her side and blame me for everything. Rosalie and I were always off and on. We'd take a break from each other and she'd run back to Edward."

"So that explains why she hated me and always gave me those evil looks. Edward always said that it was because she was jealous that I was human."

Emmett shook his head. "She hated you because you took Edward. She loved him, more than a brother. He loved her back. Our relationship is more… well, physical because I feel that if I don't do something like that to win her back, she would be with Edward forever."

"But Emmett, she's your wife! Can't you get Edward arrested or something?" The thought of Edward in a jail cell sent shivers down my spine, even if I hated him.

"I could, but it would give us all away. Carlisle advised me to keep their relationship on the down-low. If Edward got thrown in jail for 5 years or so, he wouldn't be able to drink blood. And even if he was, you'd think that the police would notice that he didn't change year after year." I nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered as tears were threatening to fall, once again.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you. But we all thought Edward changed. We thought he truly loved you and that he forgot about Rosalie."

"Were all of you in on this?" I was becoming enraged. "Was Alice even? Did she see this coming?"

"Alice was in on it. We all were, but like I said, we all though Edward changed. He even said so himself, and Edward doesn't lie to us."

I though of what he said to me before, when he came back after he left me. His exact words were _"I'm a good liar, Bella, I have to be."_ (This is actually from New Moon, page 509). He was a good liar alright.

"So Alice didn't see this coming?" I didn't comprehend half the words that Emmett was throwing at me. Edward was gone for good… really gone. He was not going to come and find me, nock on the door and be like "April fools!" or anything… Damn, it was summer. He's not going to wake me up and tell me that I'm just in a horrifying nightmare. He's gone.

"I doubt it. Alice isn't the type to withhold that kind of information from us."

My breaths became shallow as I leaned my head back against the piney walls of the cabin and screamed "LIFE SUCKS!"

Emmett let out a small chuckle at my reaction and did the same thing. We both started cracking up.

"Where are we, by the way?" I asked now that we were both in a little better mood.

"Kansas," he relied. "You should get to sleep, it's only 2 in the morning and we both had a rough day." I nodded in agreement as I lied down and he tucked me in.

"Emmett… can I ask you to do a favor? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"What is it?" He curiously asked me.

"Can you, um, hum me my lullaby?" I blushed at how little I must sound.

"What is your lullaby?" I raised his eyebrow.

I started humming the first 5 notes, totally off-key. "ohhh, the song that Edward always plays on the piano. Okay."

As Emmett beautifully hummed my lullaby to me, I was able to fall asleep, sighing contently. As long as he was there to cheer me up and to support me, I realized that things would be ok.


	3. Getting Over Him

**-The Real Edward Cullen-**

**Disclaimer—I own nothing!**

**A/N—you know I love those reviews!! Keep them up! Also, today at a restaurant, I saw someone who I thought looked like Emmett (minus the topaz eyes… his was brown) and I got inspired!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting Over Him

The crisp, humid Kansas air must have been getting to me or something. I don't know what it was, but something motivated me to pick up my cell phone and check my voicemail. Edward gave me the cell when he came back and told me he couldn't be without me for a minute. He thought it would help us keep in touch whenever we need each other. Well Edward, I need you now.

It's just for Charlie, I convinced myself. After I check my messages, I'll give him a call and tell him that I'm ok. I dialed my voice mailbox.

"You have…8… new messages" said the robotic recording. "First message…"

"Bella," His angelic voice rang out, "I'm sorry. It's not what it looks like..."

Tears fell from my eyes as his perfect voice went on and on, excuse after excuse. I didn't believe a word.

"Rosalie pulled me on her…" oh, that explains why I didn't see you objecting… NOT! "You know that I love you!" sure… lie after lie came prancing out of my cell phone. The thing was that out of all the 8 messages, he only left one.

Trying to cover up his actions, his perfect voice was too defensive. It sounded as though he planed out what to say for months. It was stored in the back of his mind in the 'in-case-Bella-catches-me-cheating-on-her' file.

"I'm sorry… I love you." Finally the message ended. The next message played right away.

"Bells honey, where are you? Are you ok? Is it _that boy_ again? Please call me back." Charlie's voice sounded _way_ more concerned then Edward's. I wish I listened to my father. I wouldn't even be in this position if I fallowed his "no Edward in the house" rule. I see now that it wasn't because Charlie hated him, but more for my own safety. He knew better, and I wish I gave him more credit. He deserves a better daughter. One who listens to him and loves him more than anything.

The next message came on. It was Mike. "Hi Bella! I got your number from my dad… he told me to call you and ask if you are planning on going to work. Where are you, anyways? He's about to dock your paycheck. Just letting you know… well, bye. By the way, are you still going out with Cullen?" The message was typical for him.

The next three messages were from Charlie again. He obviously was really worried about me. He had nothing else to do than worry. I guess his fishing trip got canceled and so now he's all alone and wondering where I am.

The messages that surprised me the most were the next two. They were from the one and only Jacob Black.

"Bells!" his husky voice shouted from the speaker. "Are you ok?" He sounded genuinely worried. "Listen, I know we aren't exactly close right now, but I called to see if you're ok. I know how broken that _bloodsucker_ left you before. I want you to know that I'm here for you now. I'll talk to you. I…" The machine beeped, cutting him off.

The next message picked up where he got cut off. "Bella, I'm here. Though you still just see me as a friend… or maybe not even that now. But I want you to know that I love you."

I sat there staring at my phone for the longest time. Jake loved me. _Jake_ loved me. Jake _loved_ me. Jake loved _me_! I comprehended this new piece of information in all these different ways. I always new he liked me but… wow.

"Finding your phone fascinating?" Emmett appeared to my left, making me jump 3 feet. My heart was beating faster then it has ever.

"God, Emmett! Do you want to kill me?" I clutched my chest trying to get my heart to settle down.

"Um…" Emmett said, pretending to consider it. "I would if you want me too. I'm not like my brother… I would kill the whole world if everyone wanted to be damned to this life."

I gave him a smile. "Edward was so set on keeping me human. I don't see why he wouldn't want me to be with him forever."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Trust me Bella. I would rather be dead right now than to watch Rosalie and Edward make out, then break up, and then make up over and over again." His face contorted into a hurt look again. "You would not like this life."

"That doesn't stop me from wanting to be one. Carlisle even promised me after graduation he would change me. I wonder if he will still keep his word."

"But… isn't the only reason why you wanted to be changed in the first place is so that you could spend the rest of your life with precious little Edward?"

This got me thinking for a moment. "Maybe, but I still want to be changed."

I couldn't admit to Emmett that for some reason, I still had a small sliver of hope that someday Edward would run back to me. Maybe in a few months, or a year, or a decade; I just hoped that he would see what a mistake he made. _It was a mistake_. I tried talking myself into believing it. _I am worth something, and I don't deserve this_.

But, the truth is, I felt as though it was meant to happen. A voice in my head kept on repeating _he was too good for you_ and _he did it for the best_. I was having a little fight in my head, both statements contradicting each other.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my phone started vibrating. I screamed at the sudden feeling coming from my back pants pocket. Emmett was rolling on the floor, laughing at me.

After looking at the caller id, I answered the phone. "Hey Dad."

"Isabella!" He used my full name, usually not a good sign. "Are you ok? You had me worried sick! I've had the Forks Police out searching for you! Where are you?"

"Dad, I'm fine. Sorry for not calling, I've had a lot on my mind." I tried avoiding telling him my location, but it didn't work.

"Bells, where are you?" His concerned tone just about broke my heart as I pictured him running around the whole town, looking for me.

"Um, promise you won't get mad?" I wished Alice was here to tell me what his reaction will be.

"Oh my God! Bella, don't tell me you're eloping! I mean I know you love Edward but…"

"Dad, no! I would never do that because I know it would hurt you and Mom. And honestly, I hate Edward and don't want to be anywhere near him!" I couldn't believe the last sentence that came out of my mouth. Usually, I only think those kind of things, but when I try saying them they get stuck in my throat and don't come out.

"Bella, what did he do this time? I knew he was going to hurt you. I don't want to say I told you so but…"

"Dad," I cut him off. "You were right. You were right about everything. Please don't say I told you so…"

"Aw, Bells." I started sobbing. Why didn't I listen to him? "Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"Dad, no! I just need a little time away from everything. I'm in Kansas…"

"DID YOU JUST SAY KANSAS? Bella, your mother is going to be so…" I hung up on him, not wanting to hear what he was about to say. I turned off my cell phone and slouched into a chair, wiping off the tears running down my cheeks.

Emmett showed up and pulled me into a hug, whispering how everything was going to be ok. Who knew that someone so strong could be so comforting? I leaned my head against his granite-like chest while he rocked me back and forth.

"Emmett, how come you aren't as upset about this as I am?" I asked.

"I'm a man; we don't show our emotions as much as women do. Besides, I'm kind of used to it over the years." I hugged him even more tightly, thinking about how rough his life, or afterlife, is.

"How am I ever going to get over him?" I felt weak in his arms as they protectively held me to him.

"Try punching trees," He chuckled, shaking my whole body, "it helps."

"Good idea," I agreed, "maybe breaking all the bones in my fist would keep me from thinking about the pain from Edward."

"Well, we're kind of in a small town where the nearest hospital is an hour away, so maybe we should try something else."

"Like what?" I lifted my head up off his chest and raised one eyebrow, wondering what he was going to say.

"Well, I read in a magazine…" Gasp, Emmett reads magazines! "…that a good way to get over someone is to write them a letter telling them your feelings. You don't send it or anything, you just write it."

A letter might not be a bad idea. I scavenged some paper and a pen and sat down, spilling my heart on the paper.

* * *

**A/N- Tune in next time to see what Bella and Emmett have to say to Edward and Rosalie. It's about to be a, what?, girl-fight! Ha-ha, ok review! Oh, and for some reason my fanfiction email's aren't working.. I'm not getting reviews or story updates, so I hope it gets fixed somehow... anyways, keep on reviewing and make me smile when it does get fixed and they all are sent to me!**


	4. Letters

**-The Real Edward Cullen-**

**Disclaimer—I own nothing!**

**A/N—Thanks for the review's guys! I love them! You guys rock! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my internet has been down **

Letters

Writing that letter had to be one of the hardest things I had to do in my life. It was hard for me to face my problems, let alone write them on paper. I decided that I did not want to send it to Edward. That would be too harsh.

It was difficult to concentrate. I found my mind wondering to things that I never thought about before, or at least not that much. All those little questions like what makes the sky blue? Or, if you are sitting in the middle of the desert where there is no water, is the sky still blue? I even started wondering what color Emmett's boxers were, but I quickly dismissed that thought.

Staring at the blank sheet of paper I wondered if it was possible to explain everything I feel in words. Some things you can't explain. The anger, the sadness, the loneliness… no words could describe the immenseness of all of it. I got a migraine just thinking about it all. I felt like a kid with ADHD, trying to sit down and take a test.

Of course, it didn't help my concentration one bit when Emmett kept on coming over asking for a new sheet of paper. He didn't know his own strength. He got carried away in erasing till he ripped the paper to shreds. He was on his seventh sheet. Talk about saving the rainforest.

My final letter ended up like this:

_Edward,_

_Hello, remember me? You probably don't because you're too busy sucking Rosalie's face. I bet that's exactly what you were doing when you got this letter, if I even send this letter, which I'm not planning on doing. I'm probably just a thing in your past… but then again, so was Rosalie, and there you were, making out with her. My purpose of this letter is not to yell at you. I'm just writing to let you know that I hate you and to get over you. I finally convinced myself that I didn't deserve the way you treated me. I don't deserve to be cheated on. If you didn't love me, then why did you tell me you did? If you were going to say anything to me, then you should at least say what you mean. I finally realized that you were right, you are a monster. Vampires aren't all monsters. But you are. You hurt me beyond words. I'm actually glad that you didn't transform me to be like you. I would never want to be like you. I wouldn't like an afterlife like Emmett's. I am still planning on becoming a vampire. Maybe in a few decades you will see what a mistake you made._

_Bella_

_Ps- If I was a vampire right now, I would be kicking your butt right now for what you did to me. I would be kicking Rosalie's too. But I came to the realization that if I did it now, I would just break my foot again and you wouldn't even feel it. _

I folded it up in an envelope and threw it on the counter. Emmett was still viciously scribbling over on the other side of the room. I went over to see what he's written thus far.

His went something like:

_Dear Rosalie,_

_This is the last time. Period._

_From, Emmett_

He finished just in time to see me looking over his shoulder, and he pulled me over and started tickling me. I erupted in giggles and started smacking him till he finally stopped.

"Hey Emmett, can we go into town today? I'm kind of getting sick of living off the berries on the bush outside, the one that we aren't sure if it's poisonous or not." My stomach grumbled and Emmett started laughing, he could obviously hear it.

"Ok, I just hope that everyone who was alive when my family lived her last is dead or blind."

"When did you live her last?"

He shifted his weight, trying to remember. "I think it was about 90 years ago…"

"They're probably all dead! Come on, my stomach is roaring here!"

"Fine. I just wish that Alice was here so that we could be certain."

I frowned, "I miss Alice."

I _really _missed Alice. She was my best friend, my sister, and without her I would never go shopping. Though she always went over-the-top on her shopping sprees, she made it fun. I just wished that when I ran away from Edward, I didn't have to run away from her too.

"I miss Alice too. And Carlisle, and Jasper, and Esme…" I knew who he was going to say next. Even though I hated Edward, Emmett and he were pretty close. They were the tough brothers, always horse playing around. Rosalie's and Edward's relationship not only tore Emmett's marriage apart, but also his family. I might not have the most exciting family, but at least I have my parents. I have someone who can rave on and on about how Edward sucks. Emmett doesn't.

Well, I take that back, Emmett has _me_ who can babble about how big a bastard Rosalie is and how he needs to let her go. But Emmett doesn't have the support of his family. Carlisle and Esme would never say that their daughter is the biggest jerk in the whole entire universe. It's those kinds of things that Emmett needs to hear.

I grabbed some money that I happened to have in my pocket, flipped on my shoes, and started heading out the door. I twisted the doorknob, and walked out not looking. Just as I stepped out the door I bashed into something cold and hard.

**What… or _who_ could it be? I was tempted to end the chapter here, but I decided that then the chapter would be too short. Yay! Longer chapter!**

Before I could look up, I was pulled into a stone-hard embrace and was being twirled around and around.

"Alice, be gentle, you'll break her neck!" I heard Emmett call out from inside.

"Ok fine," Alice's familiarly high voice filled my ears. It was so long since I've heard it and it sounded like an angels. She set me down.

"ALICE!" I screamed when I looked up to see a big smile carved on her face, along with sympathetic eyes. Her pixy-cut hair was flapping in the breeze as I ran up to her and through my arms back around her. "I missed you so much!"

She laughed, "I know Bella, and I heard you guys talking about me as I was running over here."

I smiled, "You're just in time. We were just about to go shopping." You could see her perk up when she heard the word, and I quickly clarified, "Grocery Shopping."

"Oh come on, Bella! You've been wearing that sweatshirt ever since you came here! Besides, you don't technically go to that school anymore since you moved out here. Yuck, sometime soon we're going to go look for a different place to stay."

I sighed as she dragged me out the door, Emmett fallowing. In Alice's cradled arms, she ran us through the dense forest till we were out in a small town. It was one of those kinds of towns where everyone knew everyone. As we walked down the main street, people whispered around us. I couldn't here a word they said, but Emmett and Alice could here all of it.

I wondered what the people in this town were thinking. It must have been weird to see two beautiful people walking down their street with an average girl who you could tell, with every move, that she was carrying a heavy, broken heart. I couldn't even imagine what I looked like; probably a disaster.

The shack that Emmett and I were staying in didn't have any mirrors, so I didn't know how bad I looked. I haven't taken a shower since the break-up, partially because there was no running water. I haven't washed my face either, and my clothes were most likely a mess. I looked like crap compared to Emmett and Alice, who looked like they just got off walking down a runway.

People stopped and stared as the three of us walked towards the market. I was holding onto one of both of their arms for balance. I was bad at walking… and walking while a whole town is staring at me, just made it worse. I nearly took another fall to the ground, but Emmett had been there to catch me in a blink of an eye, just like Edward used to do. Gracefully and quickly, he pulled me up and it looked to the people of the town that I hadn't fallen at all.

The whispering became louder as we approached the entrance of the market. Alice growled at a comment that some hairy, sweaty man with a pot-belly made. Keeping her poise, she walked into the market, grabbing at basket and started placing different food in it.

"Bella, if I grab anything you don't like, tell me." Alice said as she rushed from the produce section to the bakery.

As she rushed around, grabbing breads of all sorts and good looking Danishes, I glanced back out the window to see the townspeople glaring back at me. Emmett rushed to my side immediately.

"Don't look at them; they're mumbling some nasty things about us." I nodded. "Don't worry, if one of them tries to attack you, they'll be dead before they could even take another breath." Emmett encouraged me, grabbing a few apples and throwing them into Alice's basket.

We walked over to the cashier, who took our basket and started scanning our items. She glanced up at us once and a while and it felt very awkward. I kept on expecting Edward to lean over my shoulder and whisper what she was thinking in my ear. I was waiting to smell his cool breath as he would comment and laugh about how stupid her thoughts were. I looked up and all I saw was Emmett. All I smelled was the warm bread and the slight aroma of Emmett, which was kind of like Edward's, but not really.

I started to regret this shopping trip, thinking more and more about Edward. I'd rather lived my whole life eating off of possibly poisonous berries, then have to deal with all this pain and the possibility of crying in public. The town would love me than (sarcasm). I would be known as the ugly, dirty, cry-baby.

Alice dragged me into a small boutique and started pulling through clothes, till she had almost half the store draped over her arm.

"Try these on!" she pushed me into a small changing room with the clothes piled up on the floor.

The first outfit was a sundress. It was yellow and fell just below my knees. Of course it made me look like I actually had a nice body. The next outfit was composed of a blue sweater and jeans. The sweater resembled the one that Edward loved on me. The one that I wore almost every week after he made that comment, then secretly destroyed when he left me earlier this year.

Once again, tears welled in my eyes as my emotions got the best of me. I started bawling on the glitter-covered dressing room floor.

"Bella, honey! Are you ok in there?" Alice's meek voice called out. After a few seconds of just me sobbing, she broke into the dressing room to find me crumbled on the floor with the sweater in my hands.

"I told you it wasn't such a good idea!" I heard Emmett from somewhere in the store as Alice picked me up in one of her arms and gathered the rest of the clothes in the other.

"Don't worry darling," she whispered in my ear, "they all will look good on you."

She walked us over to the cash register and plopped the clothes down in front of the sales-lady who first stared at Alice's outrageous beauty, then Emmett's, then my crying form. She gasped when she saw the mountain of clothes that we were buying from her boutique and quickly scanned them.

When Alice pulled out her credit card, I had to fight back. "Alice, no. You don't have to buy me these!"

"Of course I do, silly Bella! Trust me, you don't want to see what you have on right now!"

I rolled my teary eyes and looked at Emmett, who was checking the price of an outfit near the cash register. He looked up when he felt my gaze, he stared back and offered me a small smile. I smiled back, and looked away, embarrassed.

_Why was I feeling shy when Emmett stared at me?_ It was an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me blush. I felt my cheeks turning a deeper crimson color as I thought about it. I quickly tried to keep my mind off it by flipping my head the other way and looking at what the cashier was scanning.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head as I saw what she was wiping over the sensor. The blouse the woman had in her hand looked very similar to the white one that I wore to the meadow with Edward that one fateful day. The button-down one, like the one he wore.

I shook my head, trying to wipe the image away from me. _It has to be a coincidence! It just _has_ to be!_ There was no other explanation. I shook and shook my head till Alice looked at me, thinking I was having a seizure or something, and started gasping.

I pulled a hand to my forehead. It felt warm, but not feverishly hot. Why was it that everything I did reminded me of _him_? I must be out of my mind. I must be insane.

"Alice, I really need to get out of here!" I begged, like a little child who had to go to the bathroom. I tugged and tugged on Alice's sleeve, fidgeting.

"Bella, cut it out. We're not done paying yet!" Alice whispered, a little harsh.

"I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I started having a panic attack, hyperventilating.

Emmett grabbed me in one swift motion and was out the door, running at lightning speed. I clutched on to him, closing my eyes and breathing hard. Emmett's run was bumpier then Edwards, so I felt like I was hanging onto him for my life.

We sped off into the woods, as Emmett leaped over fallen trees (most likely punched down by him) and small rivers. We made our way to the small shack that I was beginning to call home. Emmett sat me down on the cot, and turned on a small television that had been in the corner all along.

Sitting side by side, Emmett and I watched _I Love Lucy_ reruns till Alice came strolling through the door.

"Oh Emmett and Bellaaaaa, I'm hoooooome!" she called out, sounding just like Ricky.

She lunged in with about 25 bags in her arms, plopping them all on the ground.

"Bella, I see you aren't in total meltdown mode anymore." Alice joked.

I just smiled. It was great to have her here. Alice was a great friend, there was no doubt about it.

After readjusting ourselves so all 3 of us were on the cot at once, we continued watching _I Love Lucy_. With a gallon of Ben and Jerry's ice cream being consumed, I wallowed in my self-pity while laughing at the occasional joke Emmett would crack.

"Hey Alice," I asked after a while, "did you have a vision of this happening? You know, the whole Edward and Rosalie thing? Did you see that?"

I heard Alice sigh, as she turned off the small TV. "No, Bella. For some reason, I didn't see it. I was just as shocked as you were when I found out. Well, obviously I've known about there relationship, but ever since Edward met you, it's been different. I truly though he loved you. We all did."

"But… I though you see everything…" I was confused. How could Alice not see something as shocking as this?

"Well Bella, I don't see _everything_. If I would see everything, I would be living everyone else's lives 24-7. I can't see every single problem that happens to everyone, every single day. You know as well as I do that you get into more trouble than everyone in my family combined."

"Well… a little heads up would have been nice." I looked down, staring at my socks, looking everywhere and anywhere so that tears wouldn't fall again. I didn't want to be knows as a sap.

Alice pulled me into her cold, tender embrace. "Aww, sweetie. Like I said before, we all though Edward had finally found true love. We though you were the one. It's so sudden and unlike him to just spring onto Rosalie like that… It was so odd."

Emmett patted my back, soothing me. "Bella, I hope you know that you're not alone in this pain. I'm not one to show much emotion, but I want you to know that I'm here going through this with you."

I gave Emmett a sweet smile and hugged him. He hugged me back, and for a moment, I felt good. I felt as though that huge whole in my chest got a teensy bit smaller. I pulled away to find him smiling.

"Come on," he said, pulling Alice off the cot and standing up himself, "it's time for you to get to bed."

I snuggled into the sheets and closed my eyes, drifting into a heavy sleep.

**Next chapter is when the real drama starts muahahaha! Thanks for the reviews guys, but I want more!**


	5. The Visitor

**-The Real Edward Cullen-**

**Disclaimer—I own nothing!**

**A/N—Get ready for drama… haha, a line from _my humps_ by the Black Eyed Peas pops in my head when I think about it, "no no drama, no no no no drama." Ok, on with the fanfic!**

* * *

The Visitor

"Alice, have you seen where I put that letter I wrote to Edward? Me and Emmett are going to burn them in a ceremonial bonfire along with the clothes we saw Edward and Rosalie last in." I called while franticly searching for it. I remembered throwing it on the counter, but it wasn't there.

"No, I don't think so…" she said, only half paying attention to me, while watching some lovey-dovey soap opera on TV.

"Bella, come on! It's going to rain soon!" Emmett called from outside, where he was already throwing punched down trees into the fire.

"But I can't find the letter!" I said in a normal voice, knowing he could hear me. As my eyes scanned the whole little shack, I saw something that resembled the letter and sprinted for it, tripping in the process.

"Um, Bella, that's not the letter, that's one of Emmett's magazines." Alice responded, while closing her eyes, having a vision. When she came out of her trance, Alice had a horrified expression on her face, shifting uncomfortably.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, coming to her side.

"NOTHING!" Alice responded, a little too quickly.

"Oh really?" I said, suspiciously. I squinted my eyes at her and raised my eyebrow.

"Yes, really." She sighed. "Um, Bella… I… uhhh…" She stuttered.

"What is it?" Now I was really getting nervous. What did she see?

"Oh, never mind! It wasn't anything." She sighed again and turned her full attention to the man and woman making out on the small TV screen.

"Come on Bella, there's a storm a brewing!" Emmett sang from outside.

"Fine, I'm coming!" I said finally giving up on finding my letter, and grabbed my sweatshirt and jeans. Who knows? It could be good that I couldn't find my letter. Maybe it's fate. Maybe someday soon we're going to run out of fire wood… or punched down trees and we could use it to save our lives?

I dashed/stumbled out the door where I found Emmett, tossing in his letter and garments. Standing next to him, I threw in my Forks High school sweatshirt and jeans, watching the flames consume them both. Tears blurred my vision as I recalled that terrible day, when I threw on that outfit.

When I picked that outfit out, I didn't think that I would ever burn it. In fact, I was thinking about framing it. Every article of clothing that Edward complemented me on soon became my favorite. I wore my blue sweater till it was faded and frayed at the edges, and even then I still wore it, till I burned it when Edward left me.

I have the dress that I wore to prom last year with Edward still hanging in my closet. I put it on, every once in a while, and sway around my room, pretending I'm dancing. I even tried to mock Alice's hair-do by pulling my hair back as best as I can and try to recall exactly where Edward put his arms around me, and where my head fell against his chest. I do this all while he's hunting… or making out with Rosalie… or whatever he did while he wasn't at my house.

Every moment I spent with Edward is well cherished in my heart. Even those few nights, right before he left, when he would just stare with no emotion in his eyes. I even cherished the night where he left me, crying on the cold soil, when he said he didn't want me. He told me, after I saved him, that it was all a lie. I soon found out that that too was a lie.

As my mind journeyed through all my memories with Edward, I realized one thing. I miss him. I truly miss him. After all he's kept from me; I still miss him like crazy. I think I will always miss him, as long as he's away from me. A part of me is always unconsciously thinking about him.

And I didn't realize all this until I watched the last little thread of my sweatshirt burn into ashes. My throat burned as I tried swallowing around the lump that was being formed. My chin started quivering as I tried to keep myself composed. It was harder then I thought it would be.

I held the tears in for about 30 seconds, till they all came spilling out like a faucet. Emmett pulled his arm around me for support but it didn't comfort me this time. He couldn't help me, he was a guy. Though he felt like he knew what I was going through, he hasn't experience hormones like I have.

I sped inside the house and into Alice's arms as she patted my back, murmuring soothing words of encouragement in my ear. She could really trash talk her brother. I stopped crying and even laughed as she told me story after story of embarrassing things that Edward has done in his after-life.

After I calmed down all the way, I joined Alice and Emmett in a game of go fish. It was pouring out, but that still didn't stop us from having fun. Alice won… and cheated, but we didn't care as we dealt hand after hand.

"Alice, do you have any nines?" I asked, but just then someone knocked on the door. Alice froze, and went into a vision-like trance.

"Answer it Bella," Emmett said, nodding towards the door. "I can't answer it. What if the person recognizes me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, walking closer to the door, anticipating answering it.

"My family lived here about 80 years ago. Most everyone who was here before either lost their sense of vision or is dead, but you can't be too cautious." Emmett quickly added, "Don't worry, I'm right behind you. If someone jumps out and grabs you, I'll kill them before they could leave the doorstep." I pulled the door open and spun around to see who it is.

"Bella, no!" Alice screamed behind me as I froze. A pair of sad, topaz eyes met my chocolate ones as the figure from the door stepped inside. Edward stood in front of me, soaking wet, and sad. Though he was completely drenched, and his facial expression looked like someone really close to him had died, he still managed to resemble an angel and be the most handsome man alive at the same time.

"Bella…" He cried out, painfully. His voice was like a symphony of angels, singing a sad song. That's when I saw it. From his pocket, he pulled out my letter; the one that I was looking to burn.

"H…h…how'd you…u get tha…that?" I stammered as his eyes turned the softest shade of topaz that I've ever seen them be.

"Bella," He whispered. "Say you didn't mean this. Say that it's a joke. Yeah, that's it! A cruel joke."

"I didn't send that to you! How in the world did you get that?" I turned around and looked from Emmett to Alice. Which one of them had betrayed and humiliated me? I turned my attention to Emmett, who looked like he had just been stabbed. Then, I turned my gaze to Alice, who was fidgeting with her cards.

"Alice?" My eyes widened as she nodded her head. "How could you?"

"It was an accident." Her voice was still calm as she stood up coming to my side. "You have to believe me Bella! I didn't even know that I sent it till I had the vision this morning where Edward opened it. I swear! I must have accidentally sent it with the pile of bills… I am so sorry!"

I turned back to Edward. "You weren't supposed to get that…" I pointed out the obvious.

"Is this true?" he held out my letter. "Bella, tell me this isn't true! We're in a fight, most couples get in fights. Well, most _normal_ couples. Bella, tell me this isn't true! Tell me we're not over!"

"I'm not the one kissing another man's girl… let alone my sister!" I saw more pain flash in his eyes, if that's even possible.

"Isabella! It's not what you think!" His voice, laced with pain, shouted at me.

"Who are you to tell me that I didn't see you making out with Rosalie on the couch?" I snapped. "I know very well what I saw, and I'm pretty sure it is what I think!"

"Bella…" Edward began, but Emmett shoved him out the door.

"Edward, you need to go." Emmett said as he scooted Edward out of the shack and outside. After he was sure that he wasn't going to bug me anymore, Emmett ran into the house and pulled me into his tight embrace.

For the time being, I felt completely safe in his arms. They were stable and comforting, and I felt like I could trust him with my life. I obviously was trusting him with my life, because his mouth was less then feet away from my skin, but you get what I mean.

I felt myself drifting off into yet another dreamless sleep as I snuggled into Emmetts rock hard chest. As I snuggled closer and closer, I could hear Edwards painful voice in my ears screaming "Bella… no!"

I twitched as I heard his voice, as clear as a few minutes ago, when he was standing a few feet in front of me. I actually looked up to see if he was there. _Oh great I'm hearing voices again!_

* * *

**A/N- one word: review!**


	6. He Saved Me Again

**-The Real Edward Cullen-**

**Disclaimer—I own nothing!  
A/N- I love reviews! I really hope you all like my story and are happy with it.**

He saved me again

"_Bella! Stop it now!_" Edward's voice rumbled through my head. I wasn't doing anything life-threatening, so why was he yelling at me? "_Bella, don't do this to me; don't be with Emmett. He's my brother!_"

Even my subconscious Edward didn't want me with Emmett. But did I truly want to be with him? My head throbbed as I thought about this. I tried pushing it away, but it lingered in my brain. I couldn't avoid it forever. Did I like Emmett as more than a brother?

Emmett was always like an older brother to me. He's been super sweet to me for the past few days. He's always been sweet to me. Though he's grown closer to me, I had a bad feeling about dating him. I didn't even know if he felt the same way about me.

After I settled down, I freed myself out of Emmett's embrace, and out of the cabin. "I just need fresh air!" I called out to the vampires as I opened the cabin/shack's door. It happened to have stopped raining. I walked along a small path that someone made through the forest. It wasn't paved, but the trees and weeds seemed to part away from it, and the grass was matted down. It wasn't that obvious, but distinctive enough that I would be able to find my way back.

The path was long and twisting. I jumped over broken trees and boulders, but it was worth it. It led to an opening in the forest, where a small meadow conveniently laid. The grass was tall and a little damp. The rain drops sparkled from the glow of the moon, reminding me of Edward's perfect skin. I couldn't go anywhere without thinking of him.

There were no flowers in the meadow, only prairie grass and dandelions. I flopped down on my back from the middle of the field and looked at the stars. They were dazzling at me. The sky always fascinated me. It was so big and beautiful, yet so mysterious. The crisp, spring air filled my lungs as I took deep breaths. It felt good, numbing my body and heating it up at the same time.

Some people say that the stars hold all the answers. That's the whole point of horoscopes, right? I wished they would tell me what to do, step by step. Who to love, who to forgive, who to hate? Was I totally crazy for not hating Edward? Or not knowing that I hate him?

"Oh please tell me what to do?" I whispered. I half expected Mufasa to pop up in the stars, like in Lion King, and give me some comforting advice. Then again, my life's not a Disney movie.

A slightly stronger breeze started to pick up. That's when I smelt it. I could smell _him_. The slightly strong, distinct fragrance of his skin blew through my senses like the aroma of a feast to a starving person. I sat straight up, my eyes searching through the dense forest around me. I could recognize his delicious scent anywhere.

I franticly searched for him. I didn't even know why I was. Why should I even care if he was there? He hurt me. But at the same time, I needed to talk to him. I needed to get everything out that's been bubbling inside of me for the past few days, and to say my final goodbye.

Something in the forest caught my eyes. Something red, like flames, was flapping among the trees. It looked familiar, tugging on the edge of my memories, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was. I locked my eyes to it, trying to identify what it was. What happened next was all a blur.

The flash of red was quickly making its way towards me, but stopped for a split second; enough so that I could tell what it was.

Victoria.

Within seconds, she was less then a foot away from me. She let out an evil laugh and ran a pale hand through her vibrant hair.

"Miss me, Bella?" She snarled, a growl coming from the back of her throat. The pure sound of her voice brought shivers to my spine. Her crimson lips were curved into an evil smile.

"Why are you after me Victoria?" My voice was shaking as I stammered out the sentence. This just seemed to make Victoria even happier.

"James was everything to me. He was my leader, friend, and love. Your vampire boyfriend killed him. Now, I'm here for revenge." She grabbed my shirt and pulled me only inches away from her. "You see, it's perfect. He killed James, so I'll kill you. We'd be even."

"Edward wouldn't care about me, there's no use killing me." I shrugged away from her grasp. "If you should kill anyone, it's Rosalie, but I personally want to kill her, so if you could just wait a few more weeks till Carlisle changes me, we could tag-team her." I lied about the part of wanting to kill her. On some days I wanted to rip her into shreds, but then on other days, I was glad that I found out about this sooner than later.

"Hmmm… I'll consider that," Victoria mused, "But the trip over here made me awfully thirsty. You'll have to do." She pushed me to the ground and snapped her head to my neck.

As she was just about to bite me, something pounced out of the forest and shoved her off me. I looked to see what pinned her down, and saw Edward's angry form hunched over her. His eyes were pitch-black as he looked just about to snap her stiff body in half.

He tore and scratched at her body. "Bella, turn around." I did as I was commanded, turning my back to both him and Victoria as the gross, coppery smell of blood filled my nostrils. I felt like I was about to throw up. I heard Edward swear and I turned around to see him searching for something in his pockets and Victoria run off into the forest.

"Crap, I forgot the matches!" He shouted. "The matches! How dumb can I get?" I shifted in place, suddenly uncomfortable. It's amazing how quickly I changed my mind, from wanting him to come, to now wanting him to go away. An awkward silence stood between us as we just stared at each other. He was giving me a look that broke my heart all over again; his topaz eyes looked like they were about to burst, and his shoulders were slouched so much I was afraid that he was about to fall over.

"Um… thanks for saving me… again." I muttered coldly, unsure of what to say to him. I felt a great load of pity for him, and the expression he was giving me was making it really hard to stay mad at him. _You can't just go running back to him_, I told myself. _Stay strong!_

"You're welcome," he said, brushing his bronze hair out of his eyes. "I wasn't stalking you or anything… I disappeared from here as soon as you got here."

_So HE was the one who made the path_. "It's really pretty here," I said dumbly. Why couldn't I think of a good comeback?

"Yes, it is." He said staring into my eyes. "Victoria… got away." I nodded. "Bella, please! Talk to me! You're acting like you don't even know me, like we had nothing."

"We would still have _something_ if you didn't go kissing your sister! Why are you blaming me for this whole situation? You're the one who got us into this!" I started crying as I plopped myself down on the wet grass.

"Bella, kissing Rosalie wasn't my choice! Do you honestly believe that I would hurt you?" He paced back and forth in front of me. "Do you doubt for a second that I would choose Rosalie over you?"

I looked him square in the eye. "You Did."

He stopped in his tracks and stared at me, trying to read my mind. He groaned in frustration and yelled, "You're utterly insane!"

Tears freely started flowing now as I had no will power to hold them back. "I'm insane?" I shouted back at him, "You're the one who says that you 'didn't choose' to kiss Rosalie, when you were the one on top! You also weren't objecting."

A tear rolled down his cheek as he gave me the saddest look that he's ever given me. "Whatever…" he bit his lip, "Goodbye. Be safe. I'll always love you." He ran off into the night, with no signs of returning.

I laid there and recklessly sobbed, not caring how late it was. My teeth started chattering and I started shivering but I couldn't move from the patch of grass. How DARE he come here and do this to me. I was just getting better! Edward always has horrible timing!

I watched the stars, noticing Orion and the Big and Little dippers. I spotted Beetle Juice and the Seven Sisters. I could even see Mars. After finding almost all the constellations I could think of, I whispered out loud "Oh, Edward. Is it crazy that, after all this, I'll always love you too?"

I finally got up, when I assumed it was around midnight, and made my way down the winding path. The shack was finally in view and I could see Alice outside, catching fireflies and putting them in a jar.

"Hey Bella, want to catch them with me?" She asked just as she clasped her hands together, collecting another one.

"Sure," I responded, running up to one and fallowing it. Just as it almost hit the grass, I scooped it up and grasped it in my hands. "Yuck," I cringed as the insects guts got all over my hands. I must have grabbed it too hard.

I wiped the smelly, glowing ooze off my hands and onto the grass as I sat up on the step and watched Alice. She seemed to have a method going of to wait until they were right above her head, and then gently get a hold of them in a loose, but tight grip.

"Alice." My voice seemed to come out a little hesitant.

"Yeah Bella?"

"This is going to sound random to you but… can vampires cry?" I was trying to not sound too concerned about it, like it was some weird though that just popped up into my head.

She sighed and came sat down by me. "Usually, when vampires get sad they just look sad. When we're really upset, we sometimes let out dry sobs. It's only when we're heartbroken, and I mean _truly_ heartbroken, do we actually shed tears."

I instantly felt bad. How could I do this to Edward? How could _I_ make him feel this way, when he was the one who decided to leave me? "Have you ever cried?" I asked. "I mean, with tears and all?"

"No…" she shook her head. "It's really rare for a vampire to cry. You have to be in _deep, deep_ pain in order for the tears to be produced. I can't even explain how much you have to hurt. And I don't mean physical pain. We don't cry when we get shredded into pieces and burned. But it's the emotional pain that produces tears. The pain that makes us wish that we could die over and over again."

I felt like dying myself at that moment. What had I done? "Have you ever seen a vampire shed tears?" Maybe if she's seen one it would make me feel less guilty. The way that she's explaining it makes me feel like the most horrible monster alive. I'm worse then vampires, werewolves, and all other mystical creatures put together.

"Well… Edward." She closed her eyes, like this conversation was one that she's been avoiding for a while. It was obvious that her golden orbs were avoiding mine. "I've seen Edward cry, twice actually. Once, when he left you the first time, and then when you left him. He's never been one to show his emotions, you know? He really does love you."

"Then why was he kissing Rosalie?" It all came down to that question. If he loved me so much, than why was he cheating on me?

"I can't answer that. It puzzles me, myself." Alice looked me straight in the eyes. "Guys act weird around Rosalie. All guys do. I even caught Jasper staring at her lustfully before. I don't know what's going on. But trust me when I say this: Edward loves you, and only you."

I sat, taking it all in, for a second before making up an excuse about being tired and making my way inside. Emmett was sitting by the fire, roasting a marshmallow.

"What are you doing?" I asked while climbing on the cot.

"I'm making s'mores!" he said with the biggest grin on his face. It wasn't as charming or as beautiful as Edward's crooked smile, but it warmed my heart whenever I saw it.

"What are you going to do with it?" I got my answer as in a flash I had the gooey morsel stuffed in my mouth.

"mmmm…!" I finished eating it and snuggled into the covers.

"Bella, you're covered in marshmallow and chocolate!" Emmett came over to me with a napkin and started wiping as much as he could off my face. He was such a caring guy. Why was life so confusing?

"_Bella, don't you even consider it!" His _perfectly pained face flashed in my mind. His topaz eyes were black and flat. The emotion in them could have won a thousand Academy Awards, and his beautiful features, though tortured, could be those of a god.

I was pulled back into my thoughts as Emmett bounced at the end of my cot. "I'm going to sleep now, ok?" I slurred, wanting this evil day to be over.

"Fine!" He shuffled off the bed. "Be ready to play tomorrow!" He held up a game of Scrabble.

"Whatever." I whispered and shut my eyes.

No matter how hard I tried, the sweet relief of sleep would not take over my body. I tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. No position seemed to help me drift to sleep. Silently, I wished Edward would come into the cot with me. I wished he would slip his arms around me and snuggle with me.

It was nights when I missed him the most. His perfectly chiseled abs would press against my back as I could feel every part of him on me. He would kiss my hair and whisper how much he loves me, and every night he would restate his promise about never leaving me. I believed him.

I didn't understand. How could he just show up here and claim his love? Did he expect me to be blind and to have not seen his lips locked to Rosalie's? Did he think that I forgot about it already? It was all too confusing.

What Alice said came back to me. _Guy's act weird around Rosalie…Even Jasper... _If there was one thing that I knew about Jasper, it would be that he loves Alice more than life itself; and for a vampire, that expression means a lot. He would never look at Rosalie that way.

Was it so wrong of me to doubt Edward's love? Who could blame me? He was _perfect_. I was just beginning to believe that he loved me in the first place. I didn't deserve him. But, could he be telling the truth? Could kissing Rosalie be really out of his control?

I was so puzzled. I pushed my head farther down into the pillow; half wishing it would suffocate me. I was just falling into a light sleep when someone tapped me on the shoulder. It scared me so much that I jumped off the cot. Just when I was expecting to hit the ground, a pair of cold arms held me up and I saw Alice's smiling face above me.

"Bella, I'm going to go back to Forks." I nodded, knowing that she missed her family.

She tucked me in, and after a while of staring up at the wooden ceiling, I fell asleep.

**A/N- Do you guy's want Bella to be with Emmett or Edward? I already have a plan for this story but I want to know what you guys think!**


	7. Transformation!

**-The Real Edward Cullen-**

**Disclaimer—I own nothing!  
A/N- Thanks for all you're feedback you guys. **

Transformation!

I was hustling around the shack, which finally started feeling like home to me, picking up all the clutter I could find. Carlisle was coming here in a few hours, keeping his word about my transformation. Forks High School's graduation ceremony was going on this very second. Lucky for me, when I was pleading with Carlisle a few nights after Edward came back, we agreed for after _the_ graduation, not _my _graduation.

You're probably wondering about my education now that I'm in Kansas. Well actually, you probably didn't even think of it until I just mentioned it. Anyways, I haven't been going to school yet. I wanted to wait till I get transformed to go to school. I now live in a small town called New Twilight **(haha get it, the two books put together. It's not a real town if you get my hint)**, the kind of place that would notice if something drastically different happened to me. I have enough issues blending in already.

I checked my watch. The illuminated digits glowed 11:30 AM. The Valedictorian speech should be going on now. It would most likely be given by either Edward or Alice, the ones who have gone through high school over and over again. I pictured them in their caps and gowns, holding their diplomas, which they are just going to throw in with the big pile of them.

In not too long, I'd have a collection of them myself. I smiled at the thought of an eternities worth of high school diplomas; maybe a few college ones here and there. _An eternity_. It's such a long time. If thinking about the future freaks you out, try thinking about the future, stuck as an eighteen year old girl. Time will pass around me, and I will never experience getting older.

I will miss a lot about what being a human is all about. I'll miss getting wrinkles, gray hair, and sunspots. I'll never experience menopause, or even getting pregnant for that matter. I'll miss out on all the human-moments to come, and having stupid midlife crises. But it will all be worth it.

"Emmett, can I throw away this last-months issue of _Seventeen Magazine_?" I asked. I cleaned when I was nervous, and being a klutz just makes it deathly for me.

"Yeah!" Emmett yelled from outside. He just got finished hunting, and I wouldn't let him come inside until he hosed himself down to wash off the yucky-smelling blood off himself. I looked out the window seeing him without a shirt on, blasting himself with a garden hose. I always knew he was muscular, but without a shirt, he looked 50 times better than any bodybuilder alive. He wasn't so muscular that it was gross, he was just perfect, _vampire perfect_.

The sun just barely peeked over the clouds, but the slight sunlight gave him a glow. He looked stunning. I couldn't keep my eyes off him, even when he turned around and caught my stare for a second, my eyes seemed glued to him. What was going on with me? My eyes lingered across his chest and down his whole body, and when I got to certain parts, I could hear Edward's musical growl in my head.

I would always love Edward; there was no doubt about that. But since I couldn't and right now wouldn't have him, the growling and my subconscious images of him were the best I had right now. I would do anything to hear them, even if it meant going crazy at times. I'd do anything, I would even get myself locked up in a mental institution in a straight jacket or be stuck in a room for the really insane people with soft padding on the walls, ceiling, and floor, just to hear him say I love you to me and mean it.

I kept staring at Emmett, as the growling increased. I was staring at my ex's brother. At _my_ brother. But at the same time, Emmett felt like he was more then that to me. I went back to cleaning, sweeping the concrete floor spotless. Finally, as I was scrubbing the sink, Emmett came barging in with Carlisle.

"Bella, it's been a while. How have you been?" Carlisle asked me as soon as he saw me.

"I've been getting along." I replied. What was I supposed to do, lie and be all 'it's been a walk in the park'.

"That's good. I'm sure Edward's explained the transformation process to you."

"Yes, many times." Edward was always trying to talk me out of being transformed by trying to scare me with the facts of the pain. I've experienced it first hand… literally. Visions of James's encounter flashed in my mind. I shook it off before I started hyperventilating.

"We're going to transform you here, but soon you and Emmett will come live with us." Carlisle said with a strict look to his face.

"But Carlisle…" I started, but he interrupted me.

"No buts Bella! Emmett isn't experienced enough to control a new vampire. It's a lot of hard work. You know what happened to Jasper last fall. He's been working at not sucking humans for a while, and it's still very hard for him. It would be ten times worse for you."

"Edward's going to be there." I stated in my defense.

"You and Edward were in love, and according to some philosophers, love never dies. I'm sure you will live." He chuckled at his own joke.

"He's right Bella." Emmett chimed in. "We'll just have to deal with them. But we'll make it. We'll go through it together!"

I smiled at that. "As long as I still get to be a vampire. Let's do it!"

They placed me on the cot, securing my limbs. Carlisle's mouth was about a centimeter away from my neck, his cool breath sending shivers through my whole body. "You'll make it Bella; the pain will only be for three days."

I nodded, and with that his fangs sunk into my veins and the fire started. It engulfed my senses, making me feel nothing but pain. I could faintly smell my own blood, but the sudden surge of pain made it hard to focus on anything else.

As I lay there, like a hopeless child, images passed through my head like photographs. Memories painted pictures through my mind as I recalled the day at the meadow so long ago. Then I remembered going there again, and finding it not as beautiful without Edward. I remembered getting lost many times trying to find it, and making a mental map of it, just to find it painfully plain without the man of my dreams. I remember running into Laurent, and almost getting killed.

I remembered my room in Forks, and all the times Edward would sneak through my window. I remembered how oblivious Charlie would be when he would barge in, and how Edward would be hiding less then six feet away from him. I remembered the nights when Edward would be lying on my bed when I got in the room, and how I would always go to bed extremely early, just to be with him.

Then, I remembered the day Edward left. That was the day my whole life came crashing down. The way his eyes were so emotionless, and how his forced smile couldn't change the stone-like expression. After that day, our whole relationship hasn't been the same. I recalled when he took me to the edge of the forest and told me he was leaving. In my mind, it played the scene when he said he didn't want me. I remembered when he left, and how I ran after him. It was a lost cause, but I ran and ran till I got tired, then collapsed in the middle of the forest. I remembered all the people calling my name, looking for me. Sam eventually found me. I wondered what would have happened to me if I just laid there. Would I have eventually went home? Would I die there and decompose? Would Edward have come back for me, or came to my funeral?

There were many questions that were left unanswered. I didn't know the answers because I didn't know Edward anymore. I thought he loved me, and loved Rosalie like a sister. I thought he would never leave me. Yet, everything I thought turned out to be lies.

I sat there and thought until the pain was too unbearable. I shrieked as the fire was moving to my legs. "Bella, are you ok?" I vaguely heard Emmett ask.

_NO!_ I thought, but I couldn't get my lips to move. I tried shaking my head, but I was too weak so it just flopped to the side.

I felt as though I could burn the whole shelter down. Liquid fire took the place of blood as the venom swept through my veins and capillaries. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was the feeling of it reaching my heart.

"Bella, wake up, it's over" I heard Carlisle call out. "Open you're eyes."

I opened them and found myself on the cot still. I sat up, looking around, like a newborn baby discovering the world. "It's over?" I asked, relieved.

"Yes, welcome to life after death." Emmett smiled at me. "You look beautiful."

If I could still blush, I would've. "Do you have a mirror?" I needed to see if Edward lied about the enhanced features. I hope he didn't, so I could finally get a chance up there with Rosalie.

"Here," Carlisle handed it too me and I almost dropped it in surprise. I _was_ beautiful. Me; the plain, average girl who hangs out with people too beautiful for her, was finally beautiful too. My eyes were a dark maroon color, and my hair was a silky mahogany. My nose was straighter, and my lips were fuller and more even. My teeth were straighter and whiter. My skin was paler too. It looked like I slimmed down a few sizes and my chest seemed to grow a few.

"Wow…" I couldn't believe it was actually me. It was the kind of thing that girls like me dreamed of, looking like a supermodel. I got one of my dearest wishes, now I wish I had my other one. "Listen, guys, do you mind if I go outside and clear my head for a bit before we leave and everything?"

"No, but hurry back. We're thinking about leaving here sometime around 3 AM." Carlisle called. I was out the door in a matter of milliseconds.

I looked up at the sky. It was around 9:30 PM and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I was greeted by millions of stars and a full moon. It was a beautiful night.

The sky seemed huge compared to me, looking as though it went on forever. I bet it does. I hated how scientist tried to map it out and find an exact point where it ends. Some things never end. The sky is full of mysteries and history, a lot of which is meant to be undiscovered. I'm not saying that I believe in aliens or anything, but that since the beginning of time, it's always been there. It holds many things unknown to man.

I gazed at the breath-taking sight, thinking about Edward, and what we had. Little did I know that he was doing the exact same thing, thinking about me at the exact same time.

"Bella, it's getting late." I heard Emmett call from inside.

"Ok…" I replied, taking another deep breath of fresh air before entering the house. I walked in to find the place completely the way we found it, with a few of the new clothes that we bought in Carlisle's trunk.

"We're going to take you hunting first thing when we get to Canada." Carlisle explained. "Did you smell any animals out there? You were in the woods for a while."

"No, I didn't smell anything out there… wait, CANADA?!" I was confused. _Why aren't we going back to Forks?_

"Bella, we can't stay in Forks forever. They'll notice us not getting any older. I'm supposed to be 35 now. You'd think they'd notice that I still look in my mid twenties."

We all hopped in Carlisle's Mercedes and were on our way to Quebec. Alice has some old friends who live there, so over the time that Emmett and I have been gone, Esme took a little road trip and built us a house down there. Construction working is one of her favorite pastimes.

After four hours of crazy-fast driving, we finally reached our destination. Esme built a large home, about the size of their mansion in Forks. The outside was patterned with beautiful red brick. But the inside was something else. It looked like it was made for a queen, with antiques and paintings lining the walls in a beautiful layout. In the living room there was a grand piano, Edwards doing I believe. There were two stories; the upstairs was open and airy, with a balcony so that you could see it from downstairs. It was something fit for a president.

"Bella and Emmett are here!" Carlisle spoke in a normal tone, knowing that every vampire in the house could hear him. One by one the rest of the members of our family came out to greet us. The first one was, of course, Alice.

"Oh Bella, I missed you so much!" She said the second she saw me. The way she got excited to see me made me smile. Alice could _always_ make me smile. Jasper was close behind her and came up to me, giving me a smile and patted my back, which was his way of saying "welcome home".

Esme came after that, throwing her arms around me into a motherly hug. "Welcome to the family, officially. You look great!" She winked and stepped back once Edward came walking in. He stood in the doorway, taking me in. It was hard for me not to go running into his arms.

"Come on guys, let me show you your rooms!" Alice grabbed both me and Emmett by the hand and pulled us up the stairs.

"Where's Rosalie?" Emmett asked as we got to the top.

"Downstairs in the basement, I think. She's been so secluded ever since you've been gone." Alice replied. The ironic thing was, wasn't _she_ the one who wanted Edward so bad? According to everyone, it was _her_ who made the first move on Edward. The whole situation still struck me as odd.

"Bella, you're room's right there. Mine's to the right of yours, and Edward's is to the left. Emmett, that's yours at the end of the hall, next to Rose's and along with Carlisle and Esme's." Alice pointed out.

I decided to check out my room. The walls were painted a light shade of gold. In one corner was a 4-post king sized bed. I had my own stereo-system. It wasn't as large as Edwards, but along with it were various CD's including Debussy and Muse. I found my closet, and like I expected, it was filled with designer clothes and purses, Alice's doing. There was another door, and I had no clue where it led to.

I opened it and found that it was a bathroom. Edward was sitting on the potty seat, with the lid down, holding his head in his hands **(Ha I knew what you're thinking… gross!)**. He looked up when he heard me open the door. SURPRISE, it turns out I have to share a bathroom with him.

"Oh sorry… I was just… exploring." I stammered. My cheeks felt warm and I looked in the mirror, finding that they were flushed. "Holy crow! I can blush!"

Edward chuckled under his breath. "You never seize to amaze me, Bella." I found myself laughing to. It felt good to laugh again, to _really_ laugh, not just a fake snicker, but to laugh freely till my diaphragm hurt. It felt just like old times.

"Edward, we need to talk." I said after I finished laughing. He nodded, locking both our doors in a swift motion. We were stuck in the bathroom together, and we both knew that we wouldn't be allowed out until both of us were done talking. This prevented me from running away from my problems, like I frequently do. An awkward silence filled the small space between us.

"I'll start," finally gathering up enough courage to say something. Why did I feel this nervous around Edward? I took a deep, unnecessary breath and began. "What happened that day? Why were you kissing Rosalie? I thought you loved me?"

"You _thought_ I loved you?" He paused, as the words hit me like bricks. "Bella, you should _know _I love you. I always have, ever since the first day I set my eyes on you. I always will, no matter how far away you are from me, or whatever you say." His topaz eyes bore into mine, pleading with me to believe him. "About that day, I have no clue what was happening. Honestly. One minute I was just sitting there on the couch, flipping through TV channels, then the next I was on Rosalie. I… can't explain it any better. It was like I was being forced onto her. I had no will or say in it at all. I couldn't control my actions whatsoever."

"How can that happen? Does she have a certain power that no one knows about or something?"

"That's what I've been thinking. I've been trying to read her mind and get it out of her ever since it's happened. She's guarded her mind pretty well and she won't just come flat out and say it. Believe me Bella, I don't want to kiss anyone but you, I don't want to love anyone but you, and I don't want to think about or listen to anyone but you. It kills me to be sitting around trying to figure out what happened that day, when I just want to be with you and hear your voice."

"Edward…" my voice was high pitched and it sounded like I was going to cry.

"Shhh… baby, come here." I dove into his lap and buried my head into his chest. He smelled so good, even better than what he smelled like when I was human, if that was possible. I felt his arms wrap around me and I instantly relaxed. I felt Edward's lips press behind my ear as he whispered, "you're beautiful."

I smiled and closed my eyes. "I missed this," I murmured.

"Me too," his voice was as smooth as velvet. Just as I felt like I was in heaven, the door opened. A wide-eyed Emmett appeared in the doorway.

"Bella, we were just going to go hunting…" He gave me a look that said he wasn't happy with me. I felt like I just backstabbed him, with partially forgiving Edward.

"Emmett, ok, hang on…" I tried calling after him but he was out of my sight in a flash.

"Crap." I muttered, and quickly changed into yucky clothes to go hunting in.

**A/N- Bella's in a love triangle right now!! Awww! Update soon, the next chapter is going to be in Emmett's POV!**


	8. We Could Never Be

**-The Real Edward Cullen-**

**Disclaimer—I own nothing!  
A/N- Review ) THIS CHAPER IS IN EMMETT'S POINT OF VIEW!**

We Could Never Be

I could tell she was thinking about him. Anyone with eyes could see that. She had a certain glow to her, one that only Edward could make. As she stared out the window of my jeep into space, memories danced through her head, making the corners of her lush lips curve up into a small smile. Mixed emotions projected through her blood red eyes.

_I'm crazy for her_. Keeping my eyes on the road is impossible when you have a gorgeous vampire sitting next to me. Edward was right, she _did_ smell amazing. Now it's not tempting in the blood-thirsty way. Edward was probably having a ball holding her back there. Now that we live in the same house, I'll have to keep my mind completely guarded. He'd kill me if he found out that I have the hots for Bella, _his Bella_.

I'm wierded out by the whole situation. I have always thought of Bella as a sister, but now it's just weird. How can I be attracted to someone so close to me? How can I be jealous of Edward? _Jealousy_. It's the only word to explain what I felt when I saw them in the bathroom. Behind all the shock that I was feeling was envy too. I wanted to be the one she ran to again. I wanted to be the one who made her smile and laugh.

Edward once described Bella as his forbidden fruit. Now I see how he feels. Not in the blood-lusting way, but how she's always going to be taken by Edward. Even if technically she's single, Edward will always have a little piece of her heart. I guess Rosalie will always own a little piece of mine too. But Bella and I could never be.

We were driving down a small dirt road to a secluded part of a forest near our house. I'm determined to teach Bella to hunt, but Carlisle is coming along just to be sure nothing goes wrong.

"We're here!" I announced while pulling to the side of the road.

Bella snapped out of her trance. "Oh boy, I'm dieing of thirst!" She bounced out of the vehicle, with Carlisle close behind her. I laughed my musical chuckle, finding her choice of words very ironic.

"Ok Bella," Carlisle said, "Let go of all your boundaries. Hunting is the one time that you don't have to control yourself. Drink from any animal that you'd like."

"Ok…" Bella replied, her voice shaking. I could tell that she was a little scared.

"Don't worry Bella, the animals won't hurt you. You're bigger and tougher than they are." I encouraged.

She smiled at me, and with that, she was off in a flash, finding a raccoon and sucking it dry. She tried many different animals, from deer to grizzlies. Finally, she stopped as she was hunched over a dead carcass.

"Carlisle, what's this animal?" She asked, trying to distinguish the disfigured body lying in front of her.

"Why, Bella, that's a mountain lion." She smiled as the words came out of Carlisle's mouth.

"Really?" She gushed, "That's Edward's favorite too! I can't wait to tell him!" The smile on her face was priceless and I was getting pissed that I wasn't the one making her happy anymore.

"Bella, you should try grizzly bears. They're grrrrrrrreat!" I said, trying to impersonate Tony the Tiger.

She made a disgusted face. "No offense Emmett, but grizzlies tastes like sweaty socks." I gasped.

"I bet you only like mountain lions because Edward likes them. I think they taste like crap!" I snapped. As soon as I said those words, I wish I could take them back. Hurt and Fury blew up in her eyes.

"Take that back Emmett! I didn't even know what it was till Carlisle told me, and you know it. What's wrong with you, and why are you picking on Edward so much?"

"I'll tell you why!" I yelled. "Wasn't it Edward who hurt you? Wasn't he kissing _my_ wife?" I shook with anger. "Bella! How could you take him back? After all he did to us! I was the one who held you at night when you were crying. I was the one who comforted you! I sat through night after night, hearing you scream his name in your sleep and begging for him to love you, while restraining myself from tracking him down and killing him. I was the one who was there for you while he was doing _who-knows-what_ with Rose! Yet, you still go right back into his arms, not even giving me a chance."

"Emmett, I love him. I can't help it, ok. I love you too, but Edward and I are destined to be together. You should either forgive Rosalie, like you always do, or move on. Whatever you do, leave me out of it, because Edward and I are happy now."

"How can you just forgive him?" I couldn't see myself forgiving Rose this time. She crossed the line too many times. Maybe Bella's right. Maybe I should move onto different women, other than the Cullen's.

"Sometimes it just takes a little trust." She came up to me and patted my back, and I pulled her into a brotherly bear hug.

"Edward's the luckiest man in the whole world, do you know that." I ruffled her hair. "I swear if he ever hurts you again I'll strangle him alive!"

"Yeah, and whatever you choose to do, I support your decision 100!" She smiled. Carlisle coughed in the background, and we both turned to see him smiling sheepishly at us.

"Don't you think we should get going?" Carlisle suggests, and we all agree, heading out to my jeep.

When we got back to the mansion, Edward greeted us at the door, sweeping Bella off her feet and taking her away upstairs. I, on the other hand headed to the couch where Rosalie was sitting, watching some soap opera.

Standing in front of her, blocking the TV with my big, manly muscles, I said, "Rosalie, we need to talk."

"Later," she replied, "I'm watching this show." She tried to look around me till I finally turned off the TV all together.

"Emmett you douche bag, I was watching that!" She threw a couch cushion at me, which I easily dodged.

"Rosalie, I can't deal with you anymore. We're breaking up, getting a divorce, whatever. I'm leaving." With that, I stormed out of the house. I could here her screaming my name, but I kept running, know what I am doing is right.

**-BELLA'S POV-**

Right when I walked into the mansion, Edward swept me off my feet bridal style, and ran me upstairs. He took me to his room, and I noticed all the drastic changes that made it different from his room in Forks. For one, all his music was gone, including his huge stereo and his huge collection of CD's. He upgraded to a king-sized bed, and his black leather couch was to one side of the room. The only other thing in the room was a nightstand, with a framed picture of me and him together, smiling.

Edward pulled me with him on his bed and laid us both down. He rolled on top of me, making me giggle. "How was your hunt, beautiful?" He asked, smoothing my hair. He wore my favorite crooked smile, which amazingly had the capability of making my dead heart flutter.

"AHH EDWARD, YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE THIS!!" I jumped up in excitement. "I tried mountain lion!"

His musical laugh rang through the whole house. "What did you think?"

"It's the most amazing blood that has ever existed!" I gushed.

"I beg to differ." He poked me, "Your blood was magical."

"I bet yours was better." I teased.

"I wouldn't know," He replied, "I didn't have anyone to tell me 24/7 about how good it smelled." I blushed, remembering that.

"Edward, what happened to all your CD's and your stereo?"

"Ummm…" he looked away from me, embarrassed. "I destroyed it. Bella, without you I'm crazy. I can't think right. I destroyed every CD that reminded me of you. I ended up breaking all of them, every song reminded me of some component of you. Your blush, your laugh, your smile, everything. I even broke the stereo because it reminded me of you. Bella, never leave me again."

I smiled, "I won't. I don't think I can."

He returned the smile, "Good, because I don't think I'll let you."

"You also have to promise to never leave me." I stared into his beautiful Topaz orbs, as they stared lovingly at me.

"I promise. I'm not strong enough to." He bent his head down and kissed me, truly kissed me. Breaking all former boundaries, his tongue dove into my mouth as his lips passionately moved against mine. My hands knotted in his hair, my fingers loving the texture. In that moment, we were the only ones in the whole wide world, having it all to ourselves. We didn't worry about being barged in on or anything, we were in our own private universe, where only we mattered.

Of course our moment ended. A door slammed, and the sound of Rosalie screaming for Emmett echoed up to Edward's room, scaring us off each other. "Rosalie…" Edward growled, holding me again. I silently cheered for Emmett, thinking he made the right decision about leaving her. Edward and I both heard Rose stomping up the stairs. "Shoot! Bella, hold onto me and don't let go, please!" He flipped us over so I was on top and I gripped onto his waist, holding him.

Just at that moment, Rosalie came into the room. "Edward…" she purred in a seductive voice, ignoring me lying on top of him. "Emmett and I got into a fight." She pouted. "So, you know what I want."

Edward became unnaturally stiff. "Yes Rose," he robotically said and started getting up.

"Edward, stop! You're making it really hard for me to hold on!" I screamed but he wouldn't listen. He just kept on walking closer and closer to Rosalie. She blew him a kiss and puckered up. That's when I saw what was going on.

"Edward, stop! I love you! Please!" I became frantic. This was not happening again. He was three feet away from her when I finally pictured in my mind him running back to me, forgetting about Rosalie completely. The instant I thought of it, a blue force field wrapped around us, keeping us from Rosalie. Edward was free from her spell, and he ran to me, kissing me and twirling me around.

"Thank God, Bella, you saved me from the slut!" He kissed me again before I could respond. Rosalie, looking completely hurt ran away.

"Why didn't you just tell me that she had power over you in the first place?" I asked.

"Well, by the time that I figured out what it was, every time I tried to go tell you, she would use her power again and again, attracting me to her so I couldn't run off and tell you. Besides, you weren't in the most _believing_ mood then." He then smiled, "I think we found your power."

**A/N- dun dun dun!! And the plot thickens!!! Review and I'll try to update sooner!**


	9. Emmett's New Chick

**-The Real Edward Cullen-**

**Disclaimer—I own nothing!  
A/N- Like Bella's power? She has the ability to not only resist other people's powers, but she can make other people resistant to them too. Lucky, right? Oh, by the way, this chapter's going to be in Bella's POV, just like old times. Also, I'm changing the rating to T just incase, but there won't be anything more dirty/ descriptive than making out, I promise.**

* * *

Emmett's New Chick

Emmett was gone for a week and a half. I have to admit, I missed him like CRAZY. I, for one, know that it's hard to let go of someone. I've tried, as everyone knows, and I've come to realize that Edward could yell, scream, curse, cheat on me, do **anything** and I would still love him. Also, I think that love is knowing that he would never do those things to me, at least not on purpose.

Poor Emmett. How could he live knowing that Rosalie was so untrustworthy? I always thought that the Cullen's sort of pitied him, but I thought that was because people judged his rough exterior for his personality, which totally contrasted his looks. Emmett is the type of person who could make any situation fun. The whole mansion seemed to lack the sense of humor that he had. Jasper couldn't crack a joke to save his life, vampirically **(not a word, I know, but it sounded cool here)** speaking. Edward's jokes were all old, like the classic, unanswered "how did the chicken cross the road" joke. Life seemed dull without Emmett.

I was so happy when he came back. I just moved into Edward's room, since we were officially a couple again, and Edward was attempting to hang the new plasma TV to the wall.

"Edward, you missed a screw somewhere!" I yelled over his swearing and mumbling about how vague the instructions were. "Can I help?"

"Just sit on the couch Bella. I've got this, I'm the man of this room, and this the man's job. Oh crap…" More mumbling came from Edward's beautiful lips as I decided to leave it to "the man" and went to go make myself useful downstairs.

Everyone else went hunting, so it was only Edward and I. I decided to dust the beautiful mansion, so I grabbed the feather duster from the closet and started inspecting every little thing for dust particles. Esme had he house cleaner than any professional maid could to a house 10 times smaller than this one.

"Hey honey, do you see any dust at all in this house?" I called to Edward who finished mounding the TV to the wall and came to see what I was up to.

"I doubt it. Esme wouldn't have it." He smiled.

"Aw man…" I ran down the stairs to put away the duster when I suddenly felt my feet leave the ground as I was tripping. Though I'm a vampire, I'm still clumsy. I scrunched my eyes together, waiting to feel the impact of the ground, but it never came. I reopened my eyes to see Edward catching me. "Thanks," I blushed.

"Bella, I would never let you fall," my savior reassured. He picked me up and carried me down the rest of the stairs, putting away the feather duster with me protesting. "Hush Angel, I've had a tough day. Let me hold you, please."

I stopped struggling against his strong grip and let my muscles relax against him as he brought us to the couch. Lying down, I snuggled into his chest, breathing in his luscious scent. I felt his nose in my hair, doing the exact same thing. I stroked his back, knowing it would help him unwind.

"Tough being 'the man of the room'?" I smiled against his chest. I knew how he was feeling, for I too tried reading the directions. They weren't only in Portuguese, but they also were only half a page long, which was not enough to say exactly where the screws go and how to get it on the wall. I felt him nod against my forehead as he showered it with kisses.

"Mmmm… Bella, you're still so warm." He moaned as I led a trail of kisses down his neck.

"You're not so cold anymore, either." He laughed at my comment.

"I always felt bad when I would touch you. I was afraid one day I would freeze you." This made me giggle. Ok, so maybe Edward has a slight sense of humor, but it doesn't compare to Emmett's.

"Don't be ridiculous. I loved you're frigidness! Secretly, I'd press my bandaged wounds to you when they were burning and it would be like my own, never-melting ice pack!" He burst out hooting, creating a beautiful symphony of laughter.

But, like always, the doorbell rang to interrupt our amazing moment. _DING DONG!_

I got up and got it, seeing Edward was laughing so hard that he was immobile. Was I that funny? I rolled my eyes and opened the door half-heartedly.

"Hey, little sis!" His overly-cheerful voice brought me back from thoughts and my eyes snapped up to meet Emmett's.

"Emmett!" I screamed and pulled him into a big hug. "Edward come here and look who finally came back!"

Edward was by my side in a heartbeat **(more vampire humor)**. "Emmett, dude! Long time, no see!" They did one of those hug-handshake things that guys do. "Also, I apologize for the whole thing with Rosalie. Dude, I swear it was against my control! Rosalie has this power where she can seduce me beyond control."

"It's true!" I chimed in.

"Yeah dude, it's cool,"** (trying to talk boyish here, which means overusing 'dude')** "I kinda suspected it."

I was so wrapped up in the fact that Emmett just came back that I didn't even realize the vampire standing behind him till Edward stated, "Hey, who's the chick?"

The vampire stepped forward and Emmett put an arm around her waist. "Hi, I'm Veronica." She said in a somewhat nasally voice. She had short, fiery red hair that reminded me of Victoria's. Her eye's were topaz, but didn't look like the beautiful hue that us Cullen's had. They looked more artificial, with no dept to them. Her pail skin and pointy features didn't make her look as beautiful as most vampires. She stared at me and grimaced a look of hatred at me… _crap, what if she could read my mind? I love Edward, I love Edward, I love Edward_.

I covered up my thoughts with more pleasant ones and stuck my hand out. "Nice to meet you Veronica, I'm Bella. This is my boyfriend, Edward."

I glanced up at Edward and saw him growling. I nudged him with my elbow and he unwillingly stuck his hand out too. Veronica shook them both and returned to Emmett's side, cuddling into his side.

Edward let out another low growl. I looked up at him and so pure fury on his face. "Come on Edward, let's go upstairs." I said to him, grabbing his hand and literally pulled him upstairs. Like Smokey the Bear always says, "Only you can prevent wildfires!" In this case, Edward was the flame, and Veronica was the helpless tree's.

After quickly apologizing to the puzzled couple downstairs, I shoved Edward into our room and locked the door. Then, for even more privacy, I pushed him all the way into the bathroom and locked that door. I took a deep breath and started by saying, "Care to share?"

"Bella! That… that… that… vampire is evil! She absolutely hates us! She even hates Emmett, her _boyfriend_." Edward fumed. I could almost see smoke coming out of his ears.

"Babe, settle down." I cooed.

"Bella, if you could have heard her thoughts! Baby, she was thinking about killing us until she realized that I was growling at her and blocked her thoughts." He paced around the linoleum floor, pinching the bridge of his nose. I needed to calm him down.

"Sweetie, come here." I whispered, lying in the bathtub. He climbed in with me and I hugged him to me, stroking his beautiful bronze locks. "Did you ever think that it could be that she just was upset that we didn't notice her? I know I would be if I were in her position."

I felt him shrug. "How come you can always look for the brightest side of the story?"

I laughed, "Maybe because I learned that you shouldn't judge people, and that people aren't always what they seem. Maybe she just has an extreme anger for people who ignore her. Maybe she's used to being the center of attention."

"God, I hope you're right." He mumbled as he snuggled closer to me. His lips met mine, and I was thrown into a passionate kiss. "Come on; let's get out of the bathtub. I didn't just install that TV for nothing."

Hand and hand, we walked out of the bathroom and onto the lovely black couch. Edward put Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and snuggled next to me, as we had a romantic night together.

* * *

**A/N- I'm so sorry that it's short. I promise that next chapter is when all the exciting stuff happens… ex: Veronica meets the rest of the Cullen's… including Rosalie, school, and an awkward double date. Review!!**


	10. Meeting the Ex

**-The Real Edward Cullen-**

Disclaimer—I own nothing!  
**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, my faithful readers! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. **

Meeting the Ex

"Hi, you must be Emmett's new girlfriend, Veronica!" Alice bombarded the new girl as soon as she danced through the door. Edward and I walked down the stairs together, to meet up with the rest of our family. Veronica had on a fake-looking smile as we joined the rest of the Cullen's in the living room. Edward scowled as we sat down next to Jasper, who was scowling too.

"So Veronica is it? How long have you been drinking animal blood?" Carlisle cleared the awkward silence.

Veronica fidgeted with her hands and stared at the carpet. "Umm, for thirty years or so…" she answered vaguely. I looked around gauging everyone's reaction. Emmett was beaming at her and rubbing her back. Esme looked a little iffy, but seemed to like the fact that Emmett was so happy. Carlisle's face was expressionless. Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat, excited to have a new friend to take shopping. Jasper seemed to be thoughtful. Edward was the only one who didn't mask his complete disgust towards this vampire.

"Do you like to shop?" asked Alice. We all glanced at her. "What? It's just a question."

"Actually, I love shopping." Veronica smiled. It was obviously a forced one.

Carlisle and Edward were holding eye contact, Carlisle talking to Edward through his mind. "But Carlisle…" Edward whined. Then his eyes lit up, "Oh Carlisle, could I…"

Carlisle nodded and gave him a smile. "Bella, I need to talk to you about something. Want to go on a walk with me?" He pulled me up without waiting for an answer, and we walked across the family room to the door.

Just as we were a foot away from the handle, it was slammed open by no one other than Rosalie.

"Hey guys…" Rosalie fidgeted under the stares of all her family members.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Edward hissed. I grabbed hold of his hand just incase any of them decided to do anything rash.

"Edward, I'm…"

"No Rose," Edward snapped, "don't even talk to me."

I slapped him lightly on the arm. "Hi Rosalie." I greeted, knowing that she had no power over my boyfriend anymore.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. It was rude and selfish of me. Forgive me?" She held out her hand, her eyes filled with sincerity and sadness.

"I guess," I replied, taking her hand with the one that wasn't holding Edward back.

"I truly am sorry, though." She offered with a smile.

"I know," I smiled back.

"Edward, I…"

"No Rose! I don't want to hear it. Bella's a much sweeter person than I am. She forgives everyone. She's an angel, my angel. I on the other hand, am still utterly pissed at what you did to me. Controlling me? Risking my relationship? You are truly selfish and rude, and pigheaded. All you think about is yourself." Edward stormed off upstairs to our room, and I knew that I should go up with him, but I wanted to see how everyone would react, especially Emmett.

"Edward!" Esme called in a stern, yet motherly voice. All that came in return was Edward's loud growl, indicating that he was pissed off.

Rosalie resembled a broken porcelain doll. All her features seemed to contort into a painful expression and she looked like she was just about to break down and cry. What could I say, Edward was a little cruel, but could I blame him? Though I forgave Rosalie, it still hurt to think about a week ago.

"I'm sorry guys." Her voice was as small as her ego at this point, as she became shy and timid in front of the family. "I wasn't thinking, I swear."

Everyone nodded to her response, fallowed by dead silence, till Alice laughed and embraced Rosalie in a tight hug. I came after Alice, and soon everyone, minus Emmett, Edward, who was still upstairs, and Veronica, was doing so too. Emmett cleared his throat.

Rosalie looked up, her eyes locking with Emmett's. She stepped forward towards him and was about to apologize till she realized Veronica. "Who the hell are you?" Rose snapped.

Veronica stuck her pointy nose up, "I'm Veronica, Emmett's _girlfriend_."

"YOU MOVED ON?" Her eyes became as big as saucers, questioning Emmett. She turned back to Veronica, "Are you like a hooker or something?"

"You little whore!" Veronica sneered. "And who are you?"

"I'm his freaking wife!" Rose snapped back

"Not anymore Rose, I told you we're over!" Emmett yelled. I was glad that Emmett was finally standing up for himself and his problems, but at the same time I could feel our whole family falling apart. The look on Esme's face could have broken anyone's heart.

"Emmett, forgive her. As long as you live with us, she's going to be either your wife or your sister." She put her small hands on her slender hips as she scolded Emmett.

"Oh trust me, I'm moving." Emmett added as he was heading for the door.

"Emmett wait!" I called. He turned around and gave me a pained look.

"Bella, I can't right now…" He said. "I'll talk to you later, ok? I promise." He walked towards the door.

"God Emmett, what the heck has gotten into you?" Rosalie yelled in disbelief.

"Rose… You aren't the only one who has feelings you know. You hurt me. You can't just make out with my brother every time you feel like it, and then come running back to me. I deserve better, and you know it." He wrapped his large bicep around Veronica and started towing her out the door.

"And so she's better?" Rosalie yelled just before he made it out the door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Veronica whipped around, her red hair was flying everywhere. It reminded me of what I saw in the water on the day I was drowning after cliff diving, before Jacob saved me.

"What I mean is, I can't believe he would dump me for you!" Rosalie pushed Veronica to the edge of her temper.

"YOU LITTLE HOE!" Veronica shouted, her long, painted nails flying at Rosalie. It was definitely a typical cat fight, except with a lot more hair pulling, slapping, and scratching.

"Cut it out!" I screamed, trying to break things apart. I don't know what I was thinking, because soon Veronica was on top of me, tearing at my skin, while Rosalie was shouting something incoherent. Just as I was about to fight back, my angel came to save me.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her, ever again!" Edward screamed as he flew down the stairs, grabbing me from the evil vampire, and throwing me into Esme's caring arms. Edward rolled up his sleeves and started taking blows at Veronica. Soon Emmett, then eventually everyone except for Carlisle and Esme jumped in.

"EVERYBODY STOP IT!" Carlisle yelled in a booming voice, making us all freeze. "Go to your rooms, now! Rosalie, you are most certainly welcomed back, you can stay in your old room. Emmett and Veronica, You're staying Bella's old room for tonight. If you would like to leave in the morning, fine, but for now you're staying. Now march!" Carlisle ordered **(A little OOC, I know, but what would you do if your children were having a fist fight in the middle of the living room? Emmett had to stay, you'll see)**.

We all went to our separate rooms, Edward picking me up bridal style and carrying me to our bed. He laid me down, and dropped next to me.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

He caressed my face, holding me close to him. I breathed in his scent, and felt myself relax. He was doing the same.

"I'll be fine." He replied breathless. "I'm sorry darling, but Carlisle is making me help out at the new hospital he works in tomorrow."

"To do what?" I stood up and put my hands on my hips, "You know you can't stand that much blood. You're strong, but with millions of people with gushing wounds everywhere?"

"Supposedly Alice saw Carlisle being swarmed tomorrow. He thought I could help him with sterilizing the tools and things like that. Alice hadn't seen me attacking any one or anything."

"But…" I started but then got cut off.

"Bella, remember what happens when you bet against Alice?" He raised an eyebrow.

Whenever we bet against Alice, we're not only proven wrong, but Alice get's really offended by it. Then when we do get verified wrong, she tends to gloat a little about her powers.

"Fine! But how am I going to make it through the first day of school? Can't I just come with you?" I pleaded with my eyes.

"No Bella, someone has to collect my work for me." I shoved him off the bed as he made sarcastic remarks. "Besides, you've been working on your thirst all summer. I'm sure you're going to do fine."

"I'm sure too!" Alice called from across the hall, where she was in her bedroom.

"That settles it, you're going to school." I stuck out my bottom lip and started pouting. He just pulled me on the bed and started tickling me till we were pressed against each other.

Next Day

"Bella, hold still!" Alice struggled getting my hair in perfect curls while applying mascara on my eyelashes at the same time. Let me tell you, she was a good multitasker.

"How are we going to act like sophomores?" I asked her, frightened that she might poke my eye out with the mascara wand.

"Oh it's simple, just act like you're cooler than all the upper classmen and you'll fit right in." Her giggles were like wind chimes. Soon I heard another, beautiful musical laugh as I looked and saw Edward in the mirror.

"Alice, if you don't mind, I do wish to speak to my girlfriend before I have to leave with Carlisle." Edward said, irritated.

"I'm almost done," Alice replied, adding a touch of blush to my cheeks, and some blue eye shadow to match the sweater I was wearing. "There, you're free!"

I jumped out of the chair that I was sitting in and into Edward's arms. He was wearing a white doctor's coat, but still managed to look sexy. I wrapped my arms tight around him and buried my head in his chest.

"I'm gonna miss you!" I moaned into his coat. Ever since we've gotten back together, we haven't left each others side, not even for hunting.

"I can't stand living an hour with out you, let alone most of a day." His topaz eyes bore into mine, as his sad expression made me hug him tighter to myself.

"I love you." I whispered, bringing a smile to his lips.

"I love you too. Please try to have a good time today." I groaned remembering that I had to go to school in a few minutes.

"Why do we even have to put up with humans?" I whined.

"Then I most likely would have never met you. You're the reason I put up with humans." I smiled and kissed his lips.

"Well if you put it that way then…" I was cut off with an extremely passionate kiss. I put all the love and compassion I had for him in that kiss, and I could tell he was doing the same. I fell into him, till he was holding all my weight.

Carlisle coughed behind us, breaking up our kiss. "Edward, we need to go."

Edward sighed, running a hand through his beautifully disheveled hair. Then he smiled. "I still make you weak at the knees," he stated.

"You will for as long as I exist." I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "have fun."

"Bye," He pecked me on the lips then ran out the door. I instantly felt lonely without him.

"Come on Bella, school starts in a few minutes." Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

I got into the passenger seat and pulled my knees to my chest, staring out the window. "I miss him." I said sadly.

"Hun, you need to get away from him more." Alice said, then softer she added, "He'll be here to pick you up after school."

"How am I going to make it through today?" My heart felt 3 times heavier in my chest, and I was overtaken by the feeling of sheer loneliness.

"Bella's lonely." Jasper stated from the back seat.

"Aww, Bella-boo, you're going to be fine. It's just about 6 hours." Alice chimed in while parking.

"Whatever," I replied grouchily as I stomped out of the car and got my schedule.

I had no classes with Alice, or Jasper for that matter. Jasper was acting as a junior, along with Emmett, Rosalie, and Veronica. Edward is in all my classes, making his absence even more noticeable to me. To make it simple, I was a loner on the first day of high school.

Blood wasn't an issue for me. Sure it smelled good, but that's not what made me want to knock half of them dead. It was there actions and there annoying voices.

As I walked down the hall to gym, my last period of the day, I got bombarded by a group of hormone-crazed boys.

"Hey beautiful," one smiled at me. I shuddered and walked faster, but not fast enough to become conspicuous. But that just made him speed up too.

"Where are you going?" Another asked me.

"Away from you," I replied coldly as I sped up again.

"Wait up, Hoe!" The whole group of them jogged up to me.

"Don't call me that! You don't even know me!" I screamed, trying to get past them without breaking one of there limbs.

"Where do you think you're going?" the first one tried to sound seductive.

"Bella!" Emmett came running up to me. "Back off her, bastards!"

He shoved them away and grabbed me by the waist, saving me. "Thanks Em, perfect timing!" I smiled.

"You need to be more careful, or Edward will slaughter the whole school if one of them even _thinks_ about touching you." I laughed, knowing that Edward would do that. "Have fun in gym and don't run too fast." He winked.

"I'll try." I rolled my eyes. "Oh and Emmett, I missed you when you were gone."

He gave me a genuine smile, "Oh Bells, I missed you too. Bye" And with that, he walked away.

Gym was torture. The only thing that held me together was the anxiousness of seeing Edward after it. After a gruesome 45 minutes, the final bell rang.

Walking out of the locker room doors, I was met with the same group of perverted boys. "Hey there, sexy."

"Get away from me." I warned them while trying to walk around them. They annoyingly blocked my path.

"Not so fast." One said, coming beside me and grabbing my butt. A roar came from behind us, as the kid got thrown 4 feet into the brick wall of the gym. I turned to see Edward coming to my rescue.

"Bella, hop on my back." He said, his eyes pitch black and he looked like he was about ready to kill every human who was in the school.

I grabbed on and I felt him speed up, from a quick human pace, to vampire speed when we were out of everyone's sight. "My savior," I sighed while nuzzling my head in his neck and running kisses up and down it.

He ran me to the back yard of our house, where he us down in the sun that just peeped out from under the thick clouds. "I feel bad for not being there to defend you from those poor excuses of humans," Edward's sad voice whispered in my ears.

"I'm ok." I answered, staring at his sparkling body. "I missed you."

"Today was torture," He agreed. "Let's never be apart again."

"I'd be good with that," I smiled, as he pulled me onto his lap and massaged my shoulders while I relaxed. Then he laid me down and kissed me on my lips with want and need. His tongue explored my mouth all over again, as his fingertips gently caressed my sides. When our lips parted, he rested his head on my chest, as I stroked his cheeks.

"Bella, I need to ask you something." He sat up, staring into my eyes. He then got up onto one knee. That's when I realized what was coming. I could feel my dead heart doing cartwheels in my chest.

"I was going to ask you this earlier, when Rosalie walked in." He cleared his throat. "Bella, I can't imagine another day without you. When I'm without you, even if it's for just a minute, I feel like an alcoholic without beer, a heroine addict without heroine, a pothead without marijuana. I need you. I love you. This is why I'm asking; Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He reached into his pocket and held out a small velvet box.

I stared at him in shock for a full minute. Did he just ask me to marry him? He couldn't have, could he? Is this happening? Am I dreaming? Am I getting punked or something? I was half expecting Ashton Kutcher to pop out of the bushes. Wow, this is the real deal.

That's when I realized that the longer I tried to comprehend it, the longer Edward was waiting, and the more worried he looked. "Yes!" I croaked, holding back sobs of joy. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Edward's eye's lit up as he opened the jewelry box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. He slipped it on my finger and twirled me around. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…" He repeated over and over.

"We're getting married!" I said in a sing-song voice and I pulled Edward into a passionate kiss. Just as it was getting heated, Emmett showed up at the back door.

"Hey you two love birds, guess what! We're double dating this weekend at the Vegetarian Vampire Convention that's being held in Québec!" he bellowed.

**A/N- There's a long chapter for you! Sorry it took so long to update. I hope to get lots of Reviews… possibly get up to 300 reviews total for this story. Be excited for the Vegetarian Vampire Convention! ;-) **


	11. The VVC

**-The Real Edward Cullen-**

Disclaimer—I own nothing!  
**A/N- Hey guy's thanks for the reviews! Yay, over 300! By the way, I accidentally put that the veggie vamp convention is in Quebec, but I meant to say it's in Nunavut (the very top province where no one lives because it's so cold). Sorry for the confusion. Oh yeah guys, Eclipse is amazing!!**

The VVC

We were waiting in an airport in Nunavut, which was the northern, coldest part of Canada. Edward was sitting next to me, holding one of my mitten-covered hands in his. Emmett and Veronica were close by, checking out the gift shop.

"I still don't see why we had to bring _her_ along." Edward complained in my ear, reminding me of Rosalie. He still hated the way Veronica thought about our family, especially me. I didn't understand it. I never did anything to her, other than introduce myself to her, and had casual conversations which pretty much only included "hey," and "what's up?", nothing mean or anything.

"Edward, she's Emmett's girlfriend," I hissed under my breath so only Edward could hear me. "She's who he chose. I chose you, so he chose her." I smoothed his bronze hair as he looked up at me through his dark lashes. He pulled me to his chest, and I rested my head on his puffy, coat-covered chest.

"_Well, he could have brought his wife,"_ I heard him grumble, but I chose to ignore it.

"Edward, I thought you once said that there was only the Denali coven and ours that are 'vegetarian'. Isn't this going to be a small gathering?"

"Well, there are others. Ones who don't join a coven, and travel alone or in a group of two. Then there are the vampires who switch back and forth, from drinking from humans, to drinking to animals. They change so frequently, almost every two years. There are also some vampires who are ashamed of there animal blood diet, so they ask that we don't talk about them. The Denali coven and ours are the largest," Edward explained. Then he whispered, "Turn around and look for yourself."

I glanced behind me and saw lots of beautiful vampires standing in the gift shop, or off to the side, with golden, topaz eyes. I turned back to Edward, excited. I was sure that my face resembled one of a little kid's during Christmas morning. He just flashed me a dazzling smile that still seemed to make my legs feel like spaghetti.

Emmett was buying a stuffed bear at the airport gift shop. He claims it's for Alice, who is sitting at home and wishing she could come along, but Edward informed me that he's truly thinking it's for Rose. I would hate to be that cashier, having to deal with a huge line of attractive, impatient vampires. I could see some of them just about to bite each others heads off **(A/N: HAHA! Sorry I had to add that)**. Edward was getting awfully annoyed at the slow service.

"Hey Edward, this could take a while, so do you want to look around outside with me?" I suggested when he started pacing around like a lunatic. He smiled and led me outside, pulling up my hood so I looked like an Eskimo. He then pulled his up and gracefully opened the door for both of us.

I stepped out into the snow, and for once didn't think of it as so bad. I ran in front of Edward and plopped on the ground, making a snow angel. His laughter was as loud and carefree as it was on the night we were going to the baseball game. I closed my eyes and soaked in the beautiful sound. When I opened them back up though, Edward was no where to be found.

"Edward?" I called out. I looked around, hopping up from my snow angel. Where did he go? "Edward, this is not funny!"

"Isn't it?" He whispered in my ear which made me jump, and turn around. He was too fast, disappearing into the forest near by where his footprints collided and jumbled up with vampires who have already started there journey to the VVC or the ones who decided to go on a last minute hunt.

"UGH!" I groaned, and started making my way back inside, where I could at least stand by Emmett or something. I took one last look around, and saw Edward crouching 50 feet away, a lion about to pounce on its next victim. And the victim was me.

I let out a playful growl. "You wouldn't!"

The next thing I know, I'm knocked down and pinned to the ground. He smiled and took a handful of snow, dropping it so the powder covered my hood and hair.

"You're my snow angel," he stated, before kissing me passionately. But as we were more and more wrapped up in the moment, Edward got hit by a snowball the size of a globe. He shot up off me and tackled Emmett, who had a smug look on his face, to the ground. They were pushing and shoving, like two brothers would do. Emmett was stronger, Edward was faster. They were the perfect match.

"Yeah Edward, pound him!" I cheered, and Emmett stuck his tongue out at me while receiving a blow to the head. I just laughed. Veronica, on the other hand looked like she wouldn't even care if Edward hurt Emmett.

"So… I heard you two are engaged," Veronica said, disinterested, as she picked at her nails.

"Yeah, he's wonderful," I gushed. "Want to see my ring?" I pulled off my mitten and stuck my left hand out in front of Veronica. She just stared at it, and glared at me. But all of the sudden Edward let out a frightening growl, one that he doesn't even use when he's hunting. He only uses that harsh of a snarl when he's trying to protect me.

He was in front of me in a flash, his arms spread out and roaring. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" He sneered. That's when he pulled me on his back and started running in his fullest speed. I was scared out of my mind. So I clung onto Edward as he ran.

"We're here," He stated coldly as he slowed down and a huge, nice looking lodge stood in front of us. He helped me off his back, and took my hand as we walked up the concrete path to the cabin-like facility. As we wove through the gorgeous, golden-eyed creatures, I kept on glancing up at his face, seeing the same cold, frozen features of that night when he left me. It was freaking me out.

As we entered through the automatic doors, Edward guided us to the reception desk. "Names?" asked the secretary, not seeming phased at our appearances.

"Cullen," Edward answered swiftly. "Edward and Bella."

"Suite 126," the lady threw a set of keys at us which Edward grasped in thin air with his darn good reflexes. Then he dragged me up the stairs to our room. Was he going to be like this all trip? He opened our door, rushed me in, and then locked it behind us. Then he ran through the room to the bed room and flopped down on it.

"Edward?" I asked timidly. I hated how he just shut me out at times like this.

"In a minute Bella." His answer was muffled by a pillow he was sinking his face into.

I took the liberty of exploring our room. It was big, with a huge plasma TV, a stereo which was about half the size as Edwards (which is still pretty big), a fridge stocked with vials of blood labeled with different animals according to where it came from. There was also a Jacuzzi with bubble bath and the cozy king sized bed that Edward was flailed across.

I sighed; it was over-the-top. Typical Edward. I sat on the bed next to him, rubbing his back and ran my fingers through his bronze hair. He flipped himself over in a move so fast that if I were human, I might have just fallen off the bed in surprise, and sat up.

I stared, mesmerized by his now onyx orbs. "What is it?" I questioned in a soft voice, taking his hand in mine and softly rubbed it.

"My sweet Bella," he looked up at me with sad eyes, "Veronica isn't who she says she is. I was about to disengage that hideous mind of hers from her body (**A/N: I'm cracking myself up here, trust me, in time you'll get it!**). Leave it to Emmett to bring our very worst enemy into our household. Leave it to Emmett to actually lead Victoria to you!" An extremely loud growl erupted from Edward's chest. "GRRRRRRRR! Leave it to bone-head Emmett to protect her. Bella I could have just killed her right there on the spot. Leave it to Emmett to get us isolated from the rest of our family! Leave it to Emmett to lead us to the place where vampires are supposed to be at peace with each other, at our own convention! Dang, I knew it! I knew it from the start!"

"EDWARD!" I screamed to stop his ranting. He stopped and glared at me, fuming. "Edward, we can't salve anything unless you're calm!" I hopped off the bed and pulled him with me, over too the bathroom. I turned on the Jacuzzi, and dumped the bubble bath in it. "Now," I said in a stern voice, "take off your clothes."

"Bella, this is not the time to get _intimate_." He spat in disbelief. I glared at him.

"That's not what I meant! Get in the tub, you're taking a nice, hot bath, and you're going to relax while I call Carlisle."

"Fine!" He said stripping down and hopping in the tub. "My cell phone's on the dresser. But you're coming back here as soon as you get it. I'm not going to get wrapped up in relaxing while you're getting killed."

"Edward Cullen," I put my hands on my hips, "are you implying that you won't take any time out of your precious relaxation time to come save me if I'm getting attacked by my enemy?" I gave him a hard glare. "If that's the case, then get out of that bathtub!"

His eyes softened. "Bella that's not what I meant. I would hop right out of this tub in a blink of an eye if your precious existence was at stake."

I smiled. "Fine, then I'll just be right back." I walked out of the room to the dresser and found Edwards sleek RAZR. I grabbed it, along with a fresh pair of clothes that amazingly got shipped to our room so we didn't have to run with it. I also danced to the fridge, found a tube of mountain lion blood, and poured it into two wine glasses.

"Bella, what's taking so long?" He called from the bathroom.

"Coming!" I shouted. When he saw what I had, he gave me a disapproving look, but couldn't resist the delicious aroma of blood. "I brought your favorite."

He took it from me and took a sip, smiling. "You shouldn't have… now call Carlisle."

I looked on his contacts and sure enough, right after my name and before Esme, Carlisle was listed. I called his number knowing he was probably at work.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Carlisle."

"Bella, what is it? Is everything ok?" He sounded like a concerned father. I wondered if he thought of me as a daughter, or if he ever would.

"Actually Carlisle, we have a little situation on our hands. Are you free?"

"Yes, what is it?" Edward tried to snatch the phone from me at this point, but I forced him back in the Jacuzzi.

"Well, we found something interesting about Veronica. She's Victoria." I heard on the other line a large clank of Carlisle dropping something in shock.

"Are… are you positive?" I looked at Edward who was eavesdropping on the phone call, and he nodded.

"Yes."

"Hmmm… I wonder why Alice didn't see it. Her visions have been a little off lately. Well, Bella, I don't think she'll try any funny business at the VVC. At the end of the week, I'll bring the family down to personally escort you guys to a desolated place where we tag team and destroy her. I'm sure Edward's listening in on this conversation, so you don't have to repeat it out loud where Victoria could hear it."

"We still have one problem. Emmett. How could I break it to him and have him believe me?"

"Good luck with that, I'm sure Edward has some suggestions, but I have to perform surgery on a patient here so I have to go. Bye Bella, Bye Edward, I love you two."

"Bye Carlisle," I said not wanting to hang up, like a little girl not wanting to say goodnight to her daddy, "we love you too."

I hung up the phone and saw Edward sulking in the bubbles. "HEY! I TOLD YOU TO RELAX!" I took a big handful of bubbles and smacked them on his face so it looked like he had a beard. That was a bad idea because then we got into a bubble war.

…

After we were all done, we walked downstairs together to a big reception room where there was a "blood tasting". We went around to many tables, trying the blood to see which one we liked best, then wrote on a little slip of paper what our favorite kind is. Of coarse Edward and I wrote the same thing: mountain lion.

That's when the announcer came on the intercom. "Welcome, I just want to announce that the annual Vampire Veggie Ball will be tomorrow night."

Edward gave me a sly smile. "Oh no no no Edward! I thought we established that I'm no good at dancing!"

"That's not what I think, besides, it's all in the leading." I rolled my eyes at him.

**A/N- Reviews make me happy! I start school on the 27****th****! BOO SCHOOL!**


End file.
